


All I Ever Wanted

by Rontio



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rontio/pseuds/Rontio
Summary: After another bad day at work, you run into a crazy old woman who knows far too much about you to be mundane. The next morning, you wake up in Hyrule! Who'da thought?This is admittedly pretty self-indulgent, but I hope that I can end up satisfying others out there in SOME way.Relationship happens later. I have an outline (without a conclusion) and a proofreader, now I'm just working on "putting pen to paper" as much as I can. Updates might happen quickly, or they might happen slowly, depending on various circumstances.Please enjoy!
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	1. A Chance Encounter

Being a server sucks.

Or, at your place it does. Rude coworkers, over-reaching boss, stingy customers, and bad food. At least it's free food, if any of it hasn't expired by now. And the place is close to your apartment, meaning you haven't had to worry about travel time.

Speaking of time, you glance at your watch. 17:12. Finish your walk in about ten minutes, put up whatever food is edible in three, get changed in five, and you're ready just in time for Monica to bring the booze in. You certainly needed it today; you'd only made about $12 in tips and had to deal with a child who ended up being sick in the middle of a walkway. It wasn't even your table, but that didn't matter.

Lost in thought, you trip over an old homeless woman's mat as you round a corner near the edge of town. You quickly apologize, pick up your things, and brush past her, but she calls out suddenly. "Don't be so quick, [Y/N]. You know as well as I that nothing truly worthwhile is waiting at your doorstep."

You stop, your foot hovering a few inches from the ground, and reach up to your chest. You're not wearing your nametag. You whirl to face her, and she just gives you a knowing smile. Your mind reels. This must be a trick, some lucky guess that she picked your name out of ten thousand others. And you didn't exactly look happy, so guessing you were on your way to something worthless couldn't have been hard.

"Your sister can wait. I, however, cannot." She pats the cardboard next to her, and cocks her head expectantly.

Or it could be a setup. Your father? He was certainly petty enough to pay off some random stranger to harass and spook you, especially since he found out you've been drinking. There was only one route you took home, and you'd never seen this woman on this cor--

She sighs dejectedly, interrupting the conspiracy in your head, and the smile leaves her face. "We don't have forever, dear. If nothing else, you waste five minutes of your time, do your good deed for the day, and never see me again."

You bite your lip. She has a point. What could five minutes hurt, especially if you probably will never see her again? You're undoubtedly sure she hasn't been here before, and you've seen plenty of others with cans and signs on other corners in town. You walk over and stand next to her, ready to leave quickly if the need arises. You look at your watch. 17:14. If you put the food away haphazardly instead of carefully, you'd still have time to change. Taking a deep breath to steel yourself for whatever tricks she might have planned, you meet her eyes.

"Five minutes. Go."

She grins, and you can see she's missing a few teeth. "Always so punctual when it benefits you. James certainly appreciated that, you know." You bristle. She knows--no, guessed--the name of your ex-boyfriend? She clucks her tongue before continuing. "You really should be more consistent with such things. It makes you easy to manipulate. Any time you have a bad day, you can be relied upon to show up late.

"All he had to do was start a fight the day before. You don't exactly get over things quickly, so it was only natural to still be mad overnight. But you were so looking forward to the festival, the two of you had had your tickets for months, and you decided to let bygones be bygones this time. Take the high road, and forgive him quickly. You even showed up early, that'll put a smile on his face!" She leans in and lowers her voice. "But not as big a smile as she was putting on his face."

You're as white as a sheet, hands trembling at your sides. You'd only ever told Monica about James, and the two of you had sworn to never tell your father. How did--

She cackles, and your blood chills. "Yes, that's the same look you had then, isn't it? What was it he said? 'It's not you, it's her'? Oh, how you cried that night! Poor Monica tried to stay up comforting you, but you still--"

"Stop!" You hadn't meant for that to be so loud, but you could barely even control your breathing now, much less your volume. After all these years, it still cut deep. Hell, that was the reason you'd sworn off dating forever.

"Do you believe me now?"

You didn't feel like you had a choice but to believe her anymore. After you'd walked in on them, James and that harlot had skipped town. They were never part of your friend circle, and you certainly didn't tell anyone you'd been playing second-fiddle for over a month, leaving only the three of you as witness to it all. Even Monica only thought that you'd found evidence of him cheating, not that you'd caught him in the act. You take another deep breath.

"You've proven your...credibility. Now did you have a point, besides tormenting me?"

She sighs. "Torment was never my intention, but you wouldn't have listened if I didn't bring up the worst and most private moment of your life. I am truly sorry it had to come to that." She stops, waiting for a response, but all you do is glare. She leans forward and speaks to you in a whisper. "What if I told you I could give you a new life, far away from here, overnight? One of your own choosing, free from past judgement and mistakes?"

You stay silent. Any other day this would sound to you like a snake-oil pitch, or a drug dealer desperate for a new customer. It wouldn't be the first time. But...everything she'd said about your life so far had been correct, and you had absolutely no rational explanation for it.

She pulls a small notebook from her tattered jacket, gingerly ripping a page and holding it out to you. "All you have to do is write your dream on this slip of paper before you sleep, and let fate do the rest. You needn't even be overly specific; but a single word will guide her hand, so long as you know in your heart what you desire."

You hesitate. "Why me?"

She smiles again. "Why not you?"

\-----

You stare at the folded page sitting on your nightstand, as if you expected it to start singing cabaret at any moment. You'd spent all evening wondering how the old woman could've known so much about your most closely-guarded secret, and you still had no satisfactory answers. You'd even turned Monica away, saying you had too much trouble at work and just wanted to rest.

It's not like you had much to lose. If it doesn't work, you wake up in the morning and go back to your normal routine with a bizarre story to tell--well, no, you had no one to tell about this. And you wouldn't exactly be able to convince anyone else it had actually happened, since you could barely believe it yourself.

But, if it did work...

You scoff. No point thinking like that when it very clearly wouldn't. Mind-readers you could maybe believe in, but living an entirely new life overnight? Absurd. And just to prove it, you wrote the most preposterous thing you could think of, a life that you couldn't hope to live in a thousand years.

"Hyrule".

Satisfied, you slip into your nightclothes and head to sleep, dreaming of what could have been and dreading what you're sure is to come.

Your eyes snap open.

Clear blue skies. Gentle grass under your back. Wind caressing your skin.

Then pain, everywhere.

You gasp harshly, choking on the fresh air, rolling onto your side and doubling over with the effort of your coughing fit. Voices cry out nearby, filled with alarm and wonder. You can't understand them, but maybe that's just because your ears won't stop ringing. You feel the ground shift behind you.

"Hey, calm down! Are you alright?" Thank goodness, it sounds like English. He starts calling for one of his companions as he rolls you over, and you groan in pain. Face-up, clear skies, tan skin, brown eyes. White hair? How very strange. He's saying something, to you and then to someone else, but your ears are ringing again.

You've never felt so tired. He notices and shakes your shoulder, but it's no use.

You pass out.


	2. A Click and a Snap

It feels like you're in a bed.

You open your eyes, slowly this time, and see a dull grey ceiling with intricate lines and patterns running through it in a striking blue. You try to breathe again, but still end up coughing a little. This hurts, so you groan and roll over, curling up and shutting your eyes tight. You hear a clattering, tools on a table, and open an eye just barely.

A young woman kneels at your eye-level, white brows furrowed with worry but brown eyes sparkling with wonder. She sees your acknowledgement, and smiles with relief, laying a hand upon your shoulder. "Hey, take it easy, sleepyhead! Just breathe for right now, okay?"

It takes some time, but you manage a series of slow, deep breaths. She grins from ear to ear. "Thank Hylia, you can understand me! Let me get you some water." You nod slowly, shut your eyes again, and ever-so-carefully sit yourself up. She's practically skipping as she returns and lifts the cup to your lips, the cool water soothing your throat with each sip.

Wait.

Your eyes snap open again, looking at her intently. Fair skin, brown eyes, red eyeliner, white hair with a red streak in the front. You sit up straighter, your head filling with wonder and joy. She's looking at you curiously, but giving you space as you study her. You gulp hard, your throat still dry. Your voice is weak, but you manage a single word.

"P...Purah?"

She grins again, putting her hand up to her face palm-out, middle and ring fingers curled tight, and winks through the gap. "The one and only! Lucky you!"

Your vision blurs, and your face feels wet. It worked.

You pass out again.

\-----

It’s been two days since you arrived. You were still in your nightclothes at the time, but Purah had a muted grey outfit she’d stylistically grown out of, and insisted you have it. It was a little big, but it would work until you got something proper. She packed a couple spares and essentials into a bag—hairbrush, towel, a few soaps—and took care of you until you could move on your own again.

Then she announced plans for the two of you to go to Hyrule Castle, and your heart soared. You were actually here, in Hyrule, on your way to potentially visit the legendary princess herself. She and Purah were close friends, after all. What do you even say? “Nice to meet you, I’m not from around here, but I’m a big fan of your thousand-year-old lineage”?

“Hey, sleepyhead! Did you hear me?”

You blink, flustered. Purah was in your face, playful grin on her own. You had stopped halfway down the stairs in your reminiscence and anticipation. You chuckle nervously. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

She grins. “Well, I can’t exactly judge you for that. Now c’mon, I gotta show you something!” You perk up at that, and the two of you quickly finish your descent.

Gasping, you scan her lab in amazement. Countless Guardian bits are in various states of disassembly. Some are under microscopes, others are whirring and turning, and still others are simply strewn about the floor, seemingly forgotten. You walk about aimlessly, picking up screws and lighted bolts in a trance, when you feel a tap on your shoulder. Whirling around sheepishly, expecting another admonishment, you’re instead greeted with a flash of light and a “Snap!”

You stumble back, blinking and rubbing your eyes. As you regain your vision for what feels like the fourth time since that fateful encounter on your way home, you see Purah tapping away on the Sheikah Slate. That’s right, she loves taking pictures. You peek over her shoulder and see yourself with deer-like eyes and a gaping mouth. You can’t help but snicker at it.

Hearing you, Purah turns with a grin. “Pretty great, huh? This little thing’s got a lot of different uses, but there’s no contest for my favorite!”

“I can see why. You’ve got some terribly embarrassing evidence in your hands.”

Her grin widens as she stows the Slate away on her hip. “Don’t worry, I just needed to get you registered in the system. We can take a more flattering one later. Now!” She grips you by your shoulders, staring into your eyes. “I need you to promise me, you won’t throw up.”

You wait for her to elaborate. She doesn’t, so you try to laugh. “Your cooking wasn’t THAT ba-“

She cuts you off with a shake and a smirk. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” She swiftly pulls out the Slate, taps it a few more times, and becomes engulfed in blue light. You tilt your head, then realize you’ve seen this before. Before she’s gone entirely, she clicks her tongue and winks at you, doing her little hand thing again. Glancing down, you yelp, noticing that you’re ALSO being engulfed in the light.

You thought you were going to ride horses. Why would Purah ever do something so low tech?


	3. Audience

As the light dissipates in front of your eyes, the first thing you notice is the room you’re standing in: intricate stone with a vaulted ceiling. Rich tapestries adorn the walls, colorful light streams in from somewhere behind you, and Purah stands before you with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

The second thing you notice is that you really _might_ throw up. Not from the trip, but from the nerves. Standing next to Purah is Princess Zelda herself, giving you a confused look. “Oh dear. You never mentioned you’d be bringing a guest.”

Being the epitome of grace and courtesy that you are, you simply gawk at her. She giggles, and Purah takes another picture. Judging by the look in her eyes, that one’s gonna be blackmail for sure.

Clearing your throat, you remember yourself and kneel in place, head hanging low. “Please forgive me, Your Highness. Would that I had known I would be honored with your presence so soon, but our mutual friend here neglected to mention the mode of our transportation.”

A moment passes in silence. Shit, were you too formal? Did you insult her or Purah with your snark? Why did you even say that in—Laughter. You look up. Princess Zelda Hyrule, daughter of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, and sole inheritor of the Goddess Hylia’s power, was laughing at you. Wait, no, she’s looking at Purah. She’s laughing at Purah? That’s...better?

Composing herself and smoothing out her ivory robes, she sighs. “You simply _must_ forgive me, it has been far too long since I have heard anyone unfamiliar jest so openly. Please, rise, oh _brave_ and _fearless_ traveler.” More giggling. “And do not fear, you may speak freely.”

It’s an incredible understatement to say you’re surprised, but she told you to rise, so you do. She turns back to Purah. “Now, tell me: who exactly have you brought before me for our monthly social visit?”

Purah shrugs. “No clue. He popped up in the middle of nowhere wearing a ridiculous robe, and Teli brought him to me, babbling on about flashes of light or some such. Poor guy could barely even breathe the first day, but I managed to keep him alive, and I figured you’d be able to handle an otherworldly visitor better than me.”

They turn to you in unison, Zelda with surprise and Purah with curiosity. You, well, you’re just gawking again. How did she—“Don’t gimme that look, [Y/N]. While you were sleeping, I took a few pictures and the Slate couldn’t identify you. It couldn’t even find any familial similarities, and I’ve taken pictures of almost everyone in the kingdom.” She crosses her arms. “It’s not every day a new mystery literally shows up at my doorstep.”

“And you’re clearly not a threat,” interjects Zelda, stepping closer. “Purah would never have healed you if you’d brought any weapons. Not to mention, that was real deference and awe you’ve been showcasing; if you’d come to assassinate me, why waste time on jokes instead of going straight for my throat?”

You gulp. So much for fitting seamlessly into the world, but at least they knew you meant no harm. Now you just had to explain yourself believably. You can’t really tell them it was a fluke, that some random woman on the street had sent you across—Wait a minute. This is Hyrule. If anyone would believe you to be here with a warning, it might be them. And you could find out where exactly in the timeline you’d ended up. What to expect. After all, for what you knew, you’d never be going back. You would live the rest of your life with these people.

Maybe you can do some good for once.

“I bring news of the Calamity.” Their eyes widen, and they share a look between themselves before turning back to you. Zelda is the first to speak.

“Please, tell us all you can.”


	4. Admission

Zelda sighs and nods solemnly, clasping her hands before her. "Yes, that all fits with what we'd seen ourselves. However, you were not the first to come to us with this knowledge. Purah?" Right on cue, Purah moves next to you and brings the Sheikah Slate to your attention, showcasing a series of images. A Guardian infested with Malice. A town in flames. The Castle swirling with dark energy, the Calamity's "face" roaring in victory. The Divine Beasts wreaking havoc on the ones they were meant to protect. The Champions themselves—

  
You tense up and turn away. Seeing it all again, with your own eyes instead of through a screen, is almost unbearable. Zelda lays a hand upon your shoulder. "I understand, truly. I reacted much the same way at first. But you may rest easy. As I said, you were not the first to warn us, and thus we were able to defeat the Calamity at its outset. The Castle stands, the Guardians are tame, and we are rebuilding. Hyrule is, largely, at peace once more."

  
You breathe a sigh of relief. Good, you're exactly where you wanted to be. Or rather, when. Now comes the really hard part. You gently remove yourself from Zelda, take a deep breath, and stand as straight as you can. "Then I suppose my mission is complete. However, there is one last thing I must note. I was not meant to return after delivering my warning." Zelda's face is unreadable, but Purah seems ecstatic. "So you're staying?!" You nod, and she cheers. "Talk about a lucky day! You have to tell me everything about where you came from! Food, technology, entertainment—do you guys have pictures too?!" You and Zelda share a laugh. "Yes Purah, we had pictures, though I couldn't tell you how exactly any of it wor—"

  
Zelda holds up a hand, stopping you both. "This is very sweet, but I believe I had asked you to speak plain earlier. You need a place to stay, correct? And no," she turns to look at Purah just as she opens her mouth, "he cannot stay with you. Neither of you would ever rest, and you have other duties to fulfill." Purah looks like she wants to argue, but concedes the point and just pouts. Satisfied, and maybe a little smug, Zelda returns to you. "So. I will arrange a guest room for you to rebuild your strength, and then you will be allowed to travel wherever you wish to make your final home. You will have a few days to think it over, and we have various texts on the different peoples of—"

  
"Rito."

  
All three of you stand in shock. Did you just interrupt Princess Zelda, during the most formal dialogue she's had with you to this point, when her tone made it clear this was not a discussion and you were to be dismissed immediately afterwards?

  
Zelda furrows her brow, and Purah's exchanging worried glances between the two of you. Neither of them have spoken again yet, and you realize that you may have just royally fucked up. As kind as she was, Zelda still had standards to enforce, and blindly babbling was generally frowned upon in such good company. But you simply hadn't been able to stop yourself. So you might as well keep talking.

  
"I was not sent here by chance. Many of my people were skilled in the art of peering through time, and there were scores upon scores of possibilities we explored, all in an effort to lend whatever aid we may. I was not the only one who wished to aid your plight, but I was the only one chosen to do so. As preparation for our travels, we are required to study the peoples and history of our chosen timeline. The Rito's honor spoke to me, and this is why I was chosen. In order for the transportation to succeed, the seer must have a personal connection to—and deep desire for—an aspect of the destination. The Rito were mine, and they are the only reason I arrived at all. Were it not for that, if your other harbinger had not appeared, the Calamity would have consumed this land for a hundred years and changed it beyond recognition for untold generations after. 'Hyrule' would exist no longer."

  
Okay, maybe you embellished a little bit, but they seem to have seen your point. Purah was enraptured, but Zelda's eyes were steely. "I know the danger of which you speak, and I respect the passion behind your words, but my pride as royalty demands to know: why speak out of turn in such a manner? If you have been watching us as you claim, and if your initial behavior was any indication, I would expect you to understand the gravity of such an action."

  
You gulp, but meet her stare. "They are a wonderful people with a storied history, and if I cannot be with them, then I will never be happy." You kneel once more, feel the need to go even further, and end up bowing your head onto the floor. "My heart would not be denied the chance at its dream. I beg your forgiveness. To be there as he—as _they_ flourish, is all I ask."

  
Zelda takes a deep breath, and speaks with kindness once more. "Very well. If your heart is set upon this, and you believe they will accept you, I will not interfere. You are forgiven, and I wish you the best of luck. Now rise, and be dismissed." You stand, bow once more at the waist, and look around for the exit. Zelda chuckles and claps her hands twice, loudly. A door opens heavily behind you, and Link walks in, sky-blue tunic and all. His eyes widen upon seeing you and he reaches for his sword, but Zelda stops him with a hand. "He is not a threat. I will fill you in on the details later. For now, please show him to one of our guest rooms." You give her a thankful smile, chuckling as Purah waves enthusiastically, and follow Link into the hall. As the door closes behind you, you slump against the wall and let loose a shaky sigh of relief.

  
\-----

  
The room was less grandiose than you'd been expecting. A plain-looking bed with no posts or canopy, a few simple wooden dressers, a wide window into the gardens, and blue-painted walls with floral white designs that served only to call the Champions' royal adornments to mind.

  
...Who were you kidding? They reminded you of _Revali_. He was the one most often on your mind, after all. Mipha was sweet enough, Urbosa was the mother you never had, and Daruk didn't hold much interest to you, but the Rito Champion was captivating in so many ways. You normally couldn't stand pompous assholes back home, but that was mostly because they could never back up their claims of superiority. As soon as trouble showed its ugly head, they'd go a-runnin, tail betwixt their legs. Not him. He just met it head-on, never showing his fear, if he even felt any. And why should he? He had the skills necessary to handle it; everyone knew it, and he knew everyone knew it. They would say he was needlessly arrogant, but you could never imagine how long it must've taken him to reach those heights, so you felt he was justified most of the time.

  
Back in the audience chamber, you'd started to come to terms with the fact that you were never going back to your old life, and decided you might as well make the most of what you had here. So when Zelda said you would have your pick of where to go, there was no way you were going to let such a golden opportunity pass you by, and your heart truly had compelled you to speak without thinking. You could only "thank Hylia" you'd said Rito in general instead of Revali specifically, but judging by the twinkle in her eye as you left, Zelda had certainly caught you reflexively saying "he" in your apology. You briefly wondered if she might put in a good word for you, but you knew it wouldn't matter to him. The Rito in general weren't ones to put stock in others' opinions of a person. If you wanted their respect, you had to earn it. Hell, what were you ever going to do to earn _his_ respect? It was no secret he looked down on Hylians (or maybe that was just Link), but either way you had your work cut out for you, and he would make that as painfully obvious as he could.

  
And you were going to relish every second of it.


	5. A New Beginning

When you'd first figured out you were actually in Hyrule, your original plans were to lead a simple life. By day four, you thought you'd have made it to one of the Stables. Your experience as a waiter would surely help you get employment there, and you could always come up with various different lies to anyone who asked. Maybe people would've assumed you just lost your home in the pre-Calamity events; the worst of it was prevented, but there was still much destruction before it came to that. Instead, you were having breakfast in the Royal Dining Hall, sitting across from Princess Zelda and Researcher Purah...talking about cars.

  
"So, wait. You said _everyone_ has personal carriages? Doesn't that get crowded?" Purah's speaking with her mouth full again, and Zelda side-eyes her, but she doesn't seem to notice. "Oh sure, at first, but we widened our roads to make up for it. A lot of them were able to fit almost halfscore at once, but they were mainly used for especially-long journeys." Both of their eyes widen, Purah's with glee and Zelda's with concern. "From the way you describe these systems, they take up quite a bit of space. How ever did you co-exist with the wildlife?"

  
You sigh. You'd dreaded this part of your cultural discussion. "We, uh...we didn't. We would typically just destroy whatever was in our way." Zelda almost drops her fork, and even Purah looks shocked. "There used to be grand forests and plains all over, just like Hyrule, but our people were so focused on our own needs that we ignored the needs of nature. I can't begin to tell you how many races were lost. We didn't care enough to even count for the longest time."

  
"Hold on, races like the Gorons and Zora? Are you saying they didn't even get a chance?" Purah sounds incredulous, and you can't bring yourself to look up from your plate. "No, they did not. We were so fearful of others, and so loving of violence, that our first reaction was always to...to kill. We could barely even stop ourselves from killing each other most of the time, and always for the pettiest of reasons. Gender, tribe, personal interests, even the color of your skin would be used as _justification_ to cause you suffering. We reveled in harm to the point that it became the focal point for much of our casual entertainment. We were no different from—"

  
"Stop." Zelda's voice was firm, and you raise your head. "I will hear no more of this. Those monsters are behind you now, as much as the Calamity is behind us. Let us turn now to the future. Purah?" Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Purah reaches into her bag and pulls out—a Sheikah Slate? You turn to Zelda, and she anticipates your questioning. "She insisted on it. They are not exactly commonplace, but it will aid you in adjusting to your new home."

  
"It's got maps and records, and we can use it to talk more!" Purah's grinning again, a much more pleasant sight. You reach for the Slate, but she pulls it back. "On one condition!" You roll your eyes. "Yes Purah, I'll send you whatever pictures I take." She cheers triumphantly, finally handing you the Slate. It feels much more solid than you'd anticipated. You turn it on and smile at the familiar jingle, laughing once you see your "wallpaper": you in Purah's lab, eyes wide and mouth agape. "You just had to put that one in here, didn't you?" Purah's grin turns mischievous. "Be glad I didn't include any other, more embarrassing pictures."

  
Zelda giggles. "Yes, that moment will stay between the three of us, don't worry." Her eyes meet yours. "As will the true story of your origins. We have had quite enough mysterious happenings in Hyrule of late, and we would not wish to incite panic or bring you any unwanted attention. When ever you are asked, you are to say you crossed over Lanayru Sea to the east. There have been no expeditions into it, and that distance should be enough to cover for your...cultural differences."

  
You nod. "Of course. Thank you, Your Highness."

  
\-----

  
Standing outside the main gates of the castle, looking out onto Castle Town, you almost start to cry. It's bustling with activity, travelers of all sorts melding together into a sea of color. You pull out your Slate and take a picture; maybe it's a bit soon, but this is your first real foray into Hyrule, dammit. Purah grins at your side. "Attaboy, you're a natural!"

  
Zelda hadn't been able to see you off herself and Purah couldn't accompany you the whole way, being busy with their respective duties, but they knew you still needed a guide so Purah fetched one of her colleagues. Her name was Angela, and she was about as plain-looking as can be; fair skin, brown eyes, brown hair in a loose ponytail. She was fairly adept with the bow on her back, and you'd requested one for yourself. She could at least teach you the basics on the way to Rito Village.

  
You turn and look down at Purah from atop your horse. "Well, I have been watching a master at work." You extend a hand. "It's been fun. I'll see you again, don't doubt it." She returns your grip firmly. "Damn right, you will! If you take too long, I'll have to go all the way out there myself, and my winter clothes don't look nearly as good as these!" Angela chimes in with a whistle. "Wow, they must look horrible, then."

  
The three of you share a laugh, and the two of you head out.

  
\-----

  
Tabantha Stable. You snap a picture in the setting sun, reveling for a moment before heading inside. It'd been a full two days' ride, and you were saddlesore, so you made sure to pay extra for the softer bed. As the waitress finally brings your bowl of meat and vegetables, Angela's already halfway through her plate of spicy skewers. You really should've gotten some yourself to prepare for the colder climate, but you've got plenty of cold-resist potions, and it's been so long since you had a real and fulfilling meal.

  
You blink. Come to think of it, the last time you ate proper food had been with Monica. She'd just turned 21, and the two of you went out partying at your behest. You may have dipped into your savings a bit, but it was more than worth it to find out that she couldn't hold her drink. You recall the bartender's reaction to one of the "pick-up lines" she'd come up with and laugh; he got red in the worst way, turned out he was an Eagles fan. Damn, you really were never gonna see her again. What would she even th—

  
Angela's hand touches your own, and you start. She's worried. "Hey, your food's getting cold. Everything alright?" You smile as best you can. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just got reminded of home, is all." She frowns. "Well, I know that trip across the ocean couldn't have been easy, but what's stopping you from going back? I'm sure Purah could help somehow. She's never given up on a challenge, not in all the years I've worked with her."

  
You wave dismissively. "No, no, she's got far too much on her hands already. Besides, she'd just wanna come with me, and then where would you guys be?" Angela sits back and pouts playfully, crossing her arms. "You know, just because you're right, doesn't mean you have to say it." You share a laugh, and start eating. Goddess above, you couldn't eat it fast enough. The Castle meals were wonderful too, but you thought that was just because it was the seat of royalty. Turns out it's _all_ good food around here, so you end up with a few more helpings.

  
The next morning, you each change into the warmer clothes you’d been given. Maroon wasn’t exactly your color, but you were lucky they even had your size, so you hadn’t complained. Angela didn’t look much better, but at least she matched. You couldn’t help but chuckle; what must you look like to the average travelers? Then again, what even counted as "average" to them anymore?

  
After another half-day's travel through a ravine, stopping to pay respects at a small shrine to the Great Fairy whose Fountain you were sure was nearby, you see a glint of water in the distance and set off at a gallop again. One more bridge, a turn to the west, and you’d be at the Rito Stable.

  
...And then all you have to worry about is being accepted into the village proper. No big deal, right?


	6. Awe

Shit. So much for the roads being safe.

  
You nock another arrow and peek around the rock. Two Bokoblins charge at you, one with a club and the other with a spear. The latter raises its weapon to throw it at you, and gets an arrow through its arm, causing the weapon to drop. Angela’s as good a shot as she claims. You stand and loose your own, catching the other in the leg. All that practice has done you good.

  
“[Y/N], move!” You kick yourself backwards off of the rock, just in time to avoid a spiked club. The Boko roars, and you quickly fire at it, grazing its chest. It jumps at you again, and you roll to your feet, firing another quick shot that flies wide as you make your way back to Angela. She gives you good covering fire, and you dive behind the tree next to hers.

  
 **FWISH!** The wounded Bokos fall to the side, downed with a single shot from above. The others panic, and you gasp, grazing another two in the ensuing chaos. Being set upon from two angles, the rest of the mob flees. You hear a fizzling, grab Angela, and press the both of you against the ground just as the bomb arrow goes off.

  
Silence. You raise your heads cautiously, and the entire group is dead. Angela laughs and cheers, but your eyes are fixed on the sky, looking desperately for who you hope was the one to save you...finding only clouds and smoke. You sigh and slump. Maybe another—"My my, what brings such a lovely couple all the way out here?" You whirl around, and there he is, perched atop a boulder. Master Revali, Champion of the Rito. "I don't exactly imagine this to be a popular honeymoon destination."

  
Angela's saying something, but you can't hear her. All of your attention is on him. His dark plumage ruffling slightly in the wind, his royal scarf billowing hypnotically, his piercing green eyes staring directly at you. You can hear his theme in your head as he smirks, and your heart skips a beat. You bow deeply, partly out of respect, and partly out of the need to hide your growing blush. "Th-Thank you, Master Revali! I dread to think of what might have happened, were it not for your aid."

  
He stows his bow and spreads his wings wide. "But of course! Just because the Calamity has been defeated does not mean the world has returned to peace overnight, and so my patrols continue as normal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few more rounds to get through. I trust you can find your own way back to civilization." You raise your head and open your mouth, unsure of what you were even going to say, but he summons his Gale and flies off. You watch him until he disappears over the trees. Sweet Hylia, if you were smitten _before_...

  
"Yoohoo! [Y/N]!" Angela drags your name out teasingly, waving a hand in your face, and you start backwards. She laughs. "I think I see now why you wanted to come out here~." Your blush returns twofold, and you mutter unintelligibly as you turn to get back on your horse, which only causes her to laugh harder. “Good thing I told him that we’re not actually a couple! You owe me dinner for that one!”

  
\-----

  
Once your horses were stowed away at the Stable, Angela made sure to get her money’s worth. She ate enough for three people, and though it dipped into your savings, you were glad to have bought her silence so easily. After the third plate, she orders dessert and grins at you. “Are you sure you can afford all this? You could always just sacrifice your dignity and keep your coin.” You sigh, and speak through gritted teeth. “Just, keep your mouth shut, alright?” Her grin widens. “If this is how you’re gonna be about it, maybe we should make this a permanent arrangement!” You glare at her, and she just laughs. Her dessert arrives, and you’re returned to blissful quiet...until someone storms past you in a huff, chased by a Stable employee.

  
“C’mon Jane, we talked about this!” The woman turns around and sticks her finger in the man’s face. “No Quinn, _I_ talked about this. _You_ just stood there and paid that bitch double what you pay me!” “She served more tables, you know how it works–“ “Oh yeah, I know how it works alright, and I know how _this_ works. I quit, and we’re done!” She throws her apron on the ground and beelines to her horse, ignoring his pleas.

  
“Damn it,” he finally mutters, and turns back inside. You flag him down, and he forces a smile. “I’m sorry sir, someone will be with you shor–“ “Oh no, no, I don’t need anything at the moment. I just overheard your argument back there, and figured I might as well ask: could I be your new waiter?” He raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t respond. “I have several years’ experience, and I’ll work the first day free; I’m new to Hyrule and I’m almost out of money, so–“ He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “One day. Tomorrow, noon sharp.” You nod, and he leaves.

  
Angela’s grinning again. “Well, look at you! Barely a week in the kingdom and you’re already employed! Be sure to take a picture in your new uniform~” You roll your eyes and pack your things, leaving plenty of Rupees on the table. “I’m gonna go get some sleep. That’s enough for what you’ve had already, plus a tip. Anything else comes out of _your_ pocket.” She waves you off, “Don’t stay up too late~!” and returns to her food.

  
\-----

  
You could easily have stayed at the Stable, but that’s not what you were here for. You cross the last bridge on the path to Rito Village and stand there for a few moments, basking in the way the setting sun shines off of the spire. You hear someone clear their throat, and turn to the spear-wielding guard at the gate smiling at you. “First time?” You chuckle. “That obvious, huh?” He shrugs. “Yeah, but I never get tired of seeing it. Really puts into perspective just how different we are from you Hylians.” You grin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’re oh so boring most of the time.” He laughs heartily, and waves you inside. “Inn’s the first hut up; you won’t find any finer outside the Castle.” You thank him and head on your way, stopping to give a silent prayer to the Goddess Statue.

  
The inn room is indeed wonderful; better than the Castle’s to your eyes, but you’re a little biased. You set your bag on the floor, hang up your bow and quiver, and collapse into the bed. You’re asleep within minutes, the lilting music of the village taking over your thoughts.


	7. A Confession

You awaken to darkness, a little confused for a moment until checking the time on your Sheikah Slate. Just before dawn. You get out of bed and leave the inn, heading up to the landing named for their Champion. Your excitement pushes you forward, overcoming your still-waking legs. Just as you round the spire for what feels like the fifteenth time, you spot the little windmill and dash to the railing.

  
You’re just in time. The sky is already aglow, the sun’s light slowly climbing over the rocks in the distance. You’re a little cold, but you don’t care; this is your first Ritoan sunrise and you stay here for what feels like hours, basking in the view.

  
“Marvelous, isn’t it?” You turn with such a start that you briefly worry about falling, but your grip holds steady. Your heart, however, continues beating feverishly; Revali’s standing before you again. He chuckles and turns his head in that cocksure way you know and love. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the effect I have on people.” He tucks his wings behind his back and leans towards you, a good head taller than yourself. “Though if you’re trying to make an impression, I prefer good sense over good looks.”

  
You open your mouth to respond, only for a cold breeze to remind you that you’re still in your nightclothes. Your eyes widen and your cheeks flush with embarrassment. You straighten yourself out and bow. “P-Please forgive me, Master Revali! I was—I was just so excited to finally be in the village, and I’ve always wanted to stand here, and I saw that the sun hadn’t risen yet, and, and so, um, I...” You trail off meekly, then hear his talons clacking on the wood next to you. You raise your head to see him standing there, gazing out onto the countryside.

  
After a moment, he speaks. “Well, I certainly can’t blame you. I’ve seen many travelers spend time up here, and many more hatchlings. If I’m honest, I too enjoy this view from time to time.” 

  
You’re staring at him again, entranced with the way the sunlight dances along his feathers. “Yes, Master Revali. It is truly spectacular.”

  
You stand there for a few more moments, and another breeze blows by, causing you to hug yourself and shiver. He smirks at you. “I realize you Hylians are stubborn, but even you can’t beat the weather through sheer force of will. Besides, I’m sure we each have better things to do.” You briefly think about arguing, but another breeze fixes that, and you start walking away. At the top of the steps, you stop and turn, your mouth open but struggling to find the words. He peers over his shoulder. “Well? Out with it.” 

  
You close your mouth and clear your throat, starting over. “How...how often do you come up here? I-In the mornings, I mean.” 

  
He raises an eyebrow and speaks dryly. “Don’t tell me you plan to invade my privacy even further.” 

You lower your eyes and fidget in place, quietly forcing yourself to speak again. “I just thought this was wonderful and I wanted to be able to spend as much time as I can with you and I know you’re busy but you’re still the whole reason I—“

You stop yourself, bow again, and mutter an apology, fleeing before he has a chance to respond. You hope he didn’t quite catch all of that.

\-----

Back in your room, you put on the Snowquill set you bought last night and snap a picture, more for yourself than anything else. After putting your old clothes away, you decide to unpack properly; you don't have much, but this is your home now, and it should feel like one. There's a dresser with plenty of space for all your clothes, open walls with heavy curtains for privacy, a rack by the door for your bow and quiver, and a small landing outside that’s perfect for watching the sunset. You bought a guitar and a stuffed blue bird in Castle Town, which you set next to and atop the nightstand respectively. At the bottom of your bag is a package and a note, neither of which you recognize. You assume it's some sort of parting gift from Zelda or Purah, and unfold the page.

"[Y/N],

Zelda told me you decided to live in Rito Village. I figured this would come in handy. I have no need for it anymore. Be careful, and practice with it somewhere low at first, falling can hurt a lot.

Link"

Wait. There's no way, right? You carefully open the package, and—it's his paraglider. It folds up more easily than you thought, and the chest harness seems like it's been specially adjusted for you. Putting it on over your clothes, you turn and stretch to double-check the fit. It's perfect. You snap another picture, this time sending it to Purah and asking her to pass your thanks on to Link, then check the clock. Almost 10. Plenty of time for a little practice before work.

You head outside the inn and hop the fence. Short fall, no trees directly in the way, and plenty of space before the cliff if you mess up and start ragdolling. This looks like a good enough spot. You take the glider out and put it away a few times, getting a feel for the motion and testing the wind. You back up against the railing, get a short running start, and leap off the rock, struggling with the clasp before hitting the ground and stumbling. The only injury is to your pride, thankfully.

Heading back through the village entrance to try again, the light-green daytime guard pipes up. "Heard you fall. You alright?" You grunt in response, too busy fiddling with the clasp again, and he seems to find that satisfactory. The second time, you manage to get the glider out, but your angle's wrong and you tumble forwards a few times upon landing. The guard gives you a quizzical look as you pass him again, but you're too lost in thought to notice.

After a few more failures, and several scrapes, he holds out his spear to block your way and actually get your attention. "If you're just gonna keep jumping off cliffs, I can't let you back in. For your own safety."

You chuckle. "I'm fine, really. Just can't catch the wind quite right. I'm not trying to hurt myself, I just need more practice." He holds his stance, glaring at you. You cross your arms and huff. "Look, I didn't come all the way out here just for the beautiful sights. I'm fascinated not only with your peoples' culture, but your archery skill as well. I want to learn, but if I can't stay airborne there's no chance in hell anyone will teach me. If I can't practice here, then I'll just go find somewhere else, and who knows if there'll be anyone around to help me should I fuck up even worse."

He barks out a laugh and opens the way once more. "Can't say I didn't try." After you pass him, he calls out again. "Don't hold it level." You stop and turn back. "Tilt it upwards so that the wind actually hits it. It'll feel too steep at first, but trust me, that's what you want."

You blink, and think about it for a moment, practicing the angles in your head. "Thank you." He grunts, and you head back up for another try.

Turns out the man who flies daily knows a thing or two about the mechanics of these things. You don't stay in the air for long the first time, but you definitely had some lift. After a couple more tries, you manage to consistently hover down safely. Just in time, too; the clock strikes 11:30 and your alarm goes off. You head down to the Stable, giving the guard a thankful wave and a smile, which he returns mutedly.

\-----

This might be the best job you’ve ever had. No jackasses, the uniform’s comfortable, and the food always seems delicious. The customers seem to be happy with your service as well; there’s no tip service in place, but you’ve gotten nothing but praise, even from some regulars. You were a little shocked when a Rito couple came in, and even more so when they ate their fish raw and without silverware, but you hid it well.

After your shift, Quinn’s waiting in the changing room. He doesn’t look happy.

“You know, I was kicking myself last night. Here comes this random guy out of the blue, askin to fill a position that had opened up not two minutes beforehand. Says he’s got experience, but there’s no way to check with him having no references. Not even a family member! I ask around after he leaves, and nobody else had seen him anywhere before that morning, and we get a lot of customers, even from way out in Akkala. One guy tells me he’s heard stories about some offshoots of the old Sheikah clan that like to disguise themselves before robbing people blind, or even outright killin ‘em. I figure that’s a stretch, but I don’t like to take chances, so I kept my eye on you.”

You shuffle nervously. You told him you were new to Hyrule, but you didn't think about how that might actually sound to someone who's lived here their whole life. Where’s he going with this?

He smiles. “Every single customer you served left with a smile on their face. Even the birds, if you can call it that. That’s good enough for me. You’re hired. Same time, 4 days a week of your choice. If too many people are working the same shift when you come in, you gotta work it out amongst yourselves, so long as you each get all your days in.” He puts a silver Rupee on the table. “First day’s pay. I would say don’t get too used to it, but that all depends on your service record, and if today’s any indication then you’ll be just fine.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Quinn, but you knew that already.”

You’re grinning from ear to ear as you reach out and shake. “[Y/N]. Thank you so much, sir.”

\-----

You practically skip your way back to the village. The night guard gives a chirp as you approach the entrance (was that supposed to be a whistle?). “Well now, what’s got you flying so high? Find a girl that quick? I didn’t think any of us would—well, no, there’s probably a couple of’m at least.”

You can’t help but laugh. “No, nothing like that. I actually just came back from my first day on the job down at the Stable!”

He raises his eyebrows and you shrug. “I’m not just new to the village, I’m new to Hyrule too. Only arrived last week, and made a beeline for here as soon as I got the chance. I’m lucky I got the job at all, I didn’t know anyone.”

“Well, I would hope you got to know some of your colleagues, at least.” He holds out his dark-red wing. “And now you know one more. Name’s Torrell.”

You reach out and lightly grip his feathers, shaking gently. “I’m [Y/N]. Pleasure to meet you, Torrell.”

He tightens his grip on you and shakes more firmly. “No need to be so careful with’m, we’re not hollow or anything.” He turns back to his post. “Let me know if you end up wanting any help with the ladies around here. You don’t know the half of how different they are from Hylians.”

You grin as you pass him. “Oh, don’t you worry about that. You’re much more my type.” He just laughs, and you return to your room.

Lying in bed, staring at your glider and bow, you come to a realization. You're here, in Rito Village. You're completely certain you're not dreaming. You have a bow, a glider, and the basic knowledge required to operate each. You have a pretty solid idea of where and when you can consistently find Revali, the man you've looked up to all these years. All of the pieces are in place for you to realize that impossible dream.

Why waste any more time?

\-----

The next morning, you head back up to the landing, once again donning your full Snowquill set. You stand right on the emblem, gathering your confidence and smiling as you watch the sunrise. Just as beautiful as yesterday. You chuckle to yourself. Just as _marvelous,_ rather.

Think of the devil, you hear the clack of talons on wood. You turn around as Revali speaks. “My my, now I think you _are_ trying to impress me. But I seem to recall asking you specifically not to interrupt my—“

You interrupt him, loudly. "Master Revali, do you know why I'm here? Not just on your Landing, but here in the Village at all?"

He smirks. "I assume you're here to ask for my favor or some such. Perhaps even a lesson or two, judging by the circumstances under which we first met."

"That is correct."

He folds his wings behind his back, looking as smug as ever. "And why, exactly, should I even _consider_ obliging you?"

This time, _you_ smirk. “Master Revali, do you have any idea how much I know about you?”

He scoffs and waves dismissively. “No more than the rest of the rabble, I’m sure.”

You turn back to the sunrise and steel yourself. “On the day you first met with Zelda, you were practicing your Gale once again. She caught you mumbling to yourself after another failure; I believe it was something about staying in the eye of the whirlwind?”

He’s uncharacteristically quiet, and you continue. “After she made it clear that she intended to recruit you to pilot Medoh, you interjected and successfully performed your Gale for the first time. You were naturally quick to boast and preen yourself before accepting her proposal, and you couldn’t resist taking a shot at Link. After the ‘meaningless pomp’ of the inauguration ceremony, you had difficulty creating a name for your new technique, but for what it’s worth I’m glad you chose ’Gale’. ‘Masterpiece’ was a bit much, even for you.”

You hear the familiar twinge of an arrow and feel the wind whip past your face. Your cheek starts bleeding, and you raise your hands, turning to find Revali aiming the next shot straight at your head. If looks could kill, you imagine you would have been cut down about halfway through your monologue. He didn’t even look this angry fighting the Windblight.

“Yesterday you come up here dressed like a hatchling, dumb as a rock in your _'excitement',_ and now you have knowledge of my personal history and _private journal?_ Just who the hell do you think you are?”

"I'm just a traveler—"

"Yes, and I'm next in line for Queen of the Gerudo—"

"If you would please let me finish my sentences, Master Revali, I promise to be nothing but truthful. You don't like my answers, then you're free to fire away."

The silence hangs in the air like a smog. Normally, you would be confident he would never fire upon an unarmed man in the middle of the village, but the look in his eyes suggests that even he's unsure.

"I really am just a traveler. However, I am not a traveler from Hyrule. I come from somewhere you can't even imagine. Similar to Teba and the others during the fight against the Calamity." His eyes widen, and he moves to speak, but you interject before he gets a word out. "You can ask Zelda and Purah, they were my first contacts upon arrival. My people had a special gift of sight, looking into other 'worlds' to see if we could avert disaster. I was chosen to come to Hyrule to forestall the Calamity, but someone else got here first. I didn't arrive until after those events, and I have no way to return. I knew that from the start however, and it was always my intention to start a new life here in Rito Village.

"The reason I chose Rito Village is the same reason I was chosen to come to Hyrule in the first place. The transportation can only work if the one being sent has strong feelings about some aspect of the place they are being sent to. An anchor point, if you will. Without it, we are doomed to drift between worlds forever. The Rito in general, and you in particular, were my anchor point. You have been an inspiration to me ever since I first saw you, not simply because of your skill, but because of your _tenacity_.

"The other Champions were born into their gifts and influence, but you fought beak and talons to earn the peoples' respect, as is the Rito way. Upon proving yourself superior in so many contests, your only desire was a place to hone your skills further. You even overcame the largest biological flaw the Rito have in their reliance on nature to grant them access to the sky, and all this while still in what I assume to be the prime of your youth. In my eyes, you are quite possibly the single greatest person I have ever seen. And..." You're crying now, tears stinging the fresh wound, and you have to blink a few times to clear your vision. Your voice trembles. "And it broke my heart to watch you die. Yes, I grieved for the other races and Champions. But seeing _you_ lying motionless on Vah Medoh, after _everything_ you'd accomplished and fought for, was beyond anything else I had ever experienced. Keeping you from meeting that horrible fate was all I lived for after that. And seeing you here in front of me, _thriving,_ in all your splendor...well, you could kill me right now and I would still die happy."

You're not sure when he lowered his aim. You're not sure what he's thinking, or what that expression on his face even signifies. He slowly puts away his bow, and walks to one side of the platform. You stay in place, hands still raised, awaiting his judgement.

He speaks without turning. "Leave. But stay in the village. I'm not done with you yet."

You lower your hands and wordlessly return to your room, drawing the curtains and crying yourself back to sleep. Whether it's from emotional exhaustion or sheer relief, you're never able to tell.


	8. A Settlement

You wake up a little past noon to a knock on your door. You open it to find Revali looking down at you, just as serious as before.

“You claim to be acquainted with the Princess. If your story is true, she would have treated you with some measure of respect or importance, which would include giving you a Sheikah Slate. Show it to me.”

You wordlessly walk to your nightstand and grab your Slate, holding it out to him. He takes it and pulls out his own, tapping on each of them until an affirmative-sounding beep plays. He hands yours back, and you place it on your waist.

“Do you understand how to use the communication feature?” You nod. “I’m going to go to the Flight Range. You will stay here and await further instructions. I've synced our Slates, and will be tracking you constantly. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Master Revali.”

“Good.” He closes your door, and you hear him activate his Gale.

Half an hour of panicked pacing later, your Sheikah Slate beeps. It’s a text message from Revali. “Come. Bring your weapon.” You grab your equipment and head outside, moving towards the village entrance, then stopping halfway down the steps. You turn around and go all the way up to Revali’s Landing, facing north and checking the wind. You were gonna have to learn this eventually.

You back up and get a running start, leaping off the platform and pulling your glider out as fast as you can. Hovering in place, you carefully tilt the glider forward, and successfully start making your way to the cliffs near the Range. Catching an updraft along the way strains your arms a bit, but you hang on, and the extra boost gives you plenty of height to land safely without needing to climb. Good thing, because you don't know how. The cold air stings your face for a moment, but the ruby in your headpiece does its job quickly, and you're soon comfortable again.

As you crest the hill into the Range, you spot Revali standing on the launch platform, wings folded behind his back as he so often does. You take a deep breath and walk over, clearing your throat loudly atop the ladder. He turns around and brings out his Sheikah Slate.

"I see you crossed straight over the lake. Did Link give you his little toy, or did you steal it from him?"

"It was a gift. He wrote a note as well, if you don't believe me."

He just scoffs and turns back around. You stand there for a moment, and he sighs. "Well, get over here, already. Let me see _exactly_ how much of a novice you are." You blink, taken aback, and slowly walk over to stand next to him. He gestures forward with his wing, and you go all the way to the edge. There's a quiver with five arrows resting against the railing. "Hit the pair of targets right in front of us. I shouldn't have to tell you anything more, seeing as you already know the _very_ basics."

You're not sure where he's going with this, but your curiosity overrides anything else, and you have nothing better to do anyway. Aiming your first shot straight at the target, the arrow flies quite low, and he just laughs. You ignore him, running calculations in your head and tilting your aim higher. The second hits about a foot above the target, and you correct enough to land a solid hit with the third. You turn and adjust slightly for the second target, and pass just barely underneath it at first, but your final arrow hits dead-on.

You feel a twinge of pride, but refuse to show it as you face him again. "Satisfied?"

He smirks and leans down to look you in the face. "Congratulations! You just passed the first course of hatchling lessons!" He straightens up and walks away, raising a wing flippantly. "Only another decade or two before you're on the level of our rookie warriors."

You roll your eyes and follow him inside, crossing your arms. "We both know you didn't bring me all the way out here just to laugh at how bad I am. Or at least, I _hope_ you didn't. If you simply wanted to mock me, you could do that anywhere."

He peers over his shoulder. "True, but if I'm going to mock somebody, I don't want to give them too much credit. I couldn't just call you a hatchling without seeing if you actually meet the criteria." He turns around and bows deeply, staring gleefully into your eyes. "Consider me _thoroughly_ impressed."

You grin. "If you're just trying to prove to me how much better you are, you don't need to. I _have_ been watching you in action for years, remember?"

His playful facade disappears as he returns to his full height, completely replaced by glowering disdain. "Quite a thing to joke about, spying on someone without their consent. I can only imagine what dirty little secrets you would rather never see the light of day. Childhood stupidity? Falling headfirst into horse manure? A bad breakup, perhaps?"

You unconsciously tense up, and he's gleeful once more. _"Well,_ now! I didn't think that would actually be the case! Though I can hardly blame them, if you were as insufferable then as you are now." He leans forward, a devilish twinkle in his eye. "So tell me: were you too clingy, or just piss-poor in bed?"

You turn towards the ladder in a huff, and your vision is assaulted by a trembling brown line. As it calms down, you see it's an arrow. Turning slowly, you find Revali with another nocked and pointed at your head. What a comfortingly-familiar sight.

"I told you before, little hatchling: _I_ decide when we're done. You know my secrets. Now tell me yours."

You snarl. "...I didn't have the right _parts."_ He silently raises an eyebrow, urging you to continue. "I walked in on him... _being serviced_ by a woman I once called friend. It broke my heart, and destroyed my career. That's all there is to it."

"So after that devastating sight, you needed someone better to take care of you, is that it?" He laughs derisively, still training his aim at you. "I mean, I understand, to a degree. Who could possibly be better than me, in this world or any other?" He gasps dramatically. "Is _that_ why you came here?! Did you think that by helping save me, and by extension all of Hyrule, it would make me _care_ about you?"

You cross your arms and scoff. He may be somewhat correct, but you certainly weren't going to let him know that. "Bullshit. I knew from the start that I had no chance with you, as far above me as you are. I don't think anyone would, except maybe your own reflection."

He scowls once again. "I'm glad to hear you know your place, at least."

You bow, just as deeply as he did before. "Always, Master Revali. Now, was there anything else you needed of me?"

"Tell me about your family."

You tense up again, and oh, if beaks could grin. "Yes, that should be _quite_ enough to settle our little discrepancy." You're clenching your fists so hard that your arms are trembling. He frowns mockingly. "Oh, _do_ go on."

You take a deep breath. "My mother died when I was young. I remember her being the sweetest woman I've ever met. My father, on the other hand, was always pushy about what I should do with my life. He forced me into a specialized trade school that his family had been making a living from for generations, and when I flunked out, he made it _very_ clear that I had no place with him anymore. I moved in with my sister for a while, saving up until I could get my own shitty little hovel in the middle of nowhere. After several years of that, I ran into one of our peoples' seers, and joined their group. You know the rest."

"And just how did your sister feel about you making this harrowing journey, never to return again?" You clench your jaw and lower your gaze. He laughs again. "Don't tell me she didn't _know?"_ You stay silent, willing yourself to stay together as your vision blurs. "Oh Hylia, what must she be thinking right now? Her dearest brother, abandoning her just like the rest of your fam—"

"Stop!" Your voice cracks, and your tears dot the floor at your feet. "Just...just stop. Please."

You both stay silent for a while. After collecting yourself as best you can, you raise your head once more. His arrow is still nocked, and his aim is still fixed on you, but there's no tension in his bowstring. "There. We're even now, yes?"

He slowly puts his weapon away. "Yes, we're even. But before you go, I want you to understand something. I did not do this out of malice." You bark out a humorless laugh, and he continues. "I did this to prove a point to you, and that point is this: I don't give a stained tailfeather who you are, nobody reads through my life unless I read theirs. You don't get to mock me so thoroughly and walk off without a scratch."

You look him in the eyes for the first time since that morning. "I wasn't mocking you, Master Revali. I was marveling at just how far you've come." He blinks and turns away, and you head back to the ladder.

“Wait.” You stop. “Meet me here again tomorrow morning, after sunrise. In recognition of your own tenacity, and with no small amount of pity, I have decided to at least try to teach you _some_ things.” He peers over his shoulder. “You no doubt understand what an honor and rarity this is. _Do_ try not to disappoint me.”

“Yes, Master Revali. Thank you.” You bow deeply. "May the wind be ever at your back."

You take the long road back to the village, smiling at the daytime guard as you pass. He doesn't speak, and you find yourself bittersweetly grateful for the privacy. Back in your room, you sit on your bed and cry again, thinking of all you left behind.


	9. A Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence warning at the end. Nothing too descriptive, but I prefer to be safe rather than sorry.

You leap off the platform and pull your glider out, catching the updraft and turning around the pillar in the center of the Range. You make a single round and drop, pulling out your bow and taking a shot at the target in front of you. A solid hit. You quickly fire another at the same one, catch yourself in the updraft, and check the target again. Two arrows.

You grin and make your way back to the platform, where Revali’s waiting and watching. Sighing as you land, you look up at him, still grinning. “So, what’s next?”

“Hit two _separate_ targets, of course.” He smirks. “You don’t have to check in with me every time you succeed, you know.”

You roll your eyes and turn towards the edge. “No, but I do _so_ love hearing from you.” He chuckles, and you jump off again.

It’s been several days since your confrontation, alternatively spent with practice and work, and Revali seems to truly not let it affect his judgment of you anymore. You figure that’s only because you spilled your own beans, but he hasn’t mentioned it at all, so you’re not complaining. Not even a passing joke, surprisingly; he must really understand just how painful the topics are.

You manage to hit one target, but miss the second by a wide margin. You circle about and try again, hitting that one first, and successfully hitting another in your fall. You float upwards, ignoring the strain in your arms, and take aim at another group. As you fire, you hear a snap, and head back to land.

Your body’s fine, as is your glider, but your bow has a long crack down its side. Shit. “My my, color me surprised. I didn’t think it would’ve lasted even _this_ long.” Revali takes the bow in hand and gives it a once-over, pulling back the string and sighing. “As I thought, there’s nothing to be done. You’ll need to get a replacement.” He lowers the bow and heads into the Range hut, looking lost in thought.

He suddenly turns back to you, smug as ever. “We can turn this to our advantage! A test of sorts. I imagine your final goal under my tutelage is to utilize your skills for combat purposes, yes?”

You shrug. “I mean, I guess. I never really thought about it that way, I just thought archery was cool.”

He deadpans at you. “If you’re not going to have an endpoint in mind, then we have nothing further to do with each other. I refuse to teach you the pinnacle of Rito achievement if you’re just viewing it as a _hobby_.”

You nod, feeling a little bit of shame that you’d never put that much thought into it. He continues, “So, my _exquisite_ idea is this: you will head over to a nearby Bokoblin camp, slay them all, and bring me proof in the form of their various horns and teeth and such. You will still be near the village if you manage to get yourself horribly injured, and should you succeed, I will allow you to keep the Swallow bow you will be borrowing for the occasion.” He stands tall, wings behind his back. “Feel free to thank me now.”

You stand there in shock for a moment, and cross your arms, doing your best to look skeptical. “What’s the catch?”

He scoffs. “No catch, little hatchling. I was intending to supply such a test eventually, and fate has pushed my plans forward.” He leans down with a twinkle in his eyes. “Unless, of course, you don’t believe you’re up to it? We can always stop here. I won’t even shame you for it...at least for a day or two.”

You grin and hold out your hand. “Deal.”

He shakes your hand firmly, and hands you a spare bow lying around the hut. “I’m feeling generous, so I’ll give you two days.”

You scoff. “No way, I’m doing this tonight. Where are they?”

“I believe you should be quite familiar with them. They’re the very same you ran into with your lady-friend.” Your eyebrows shoot up. “Yes, we were just as surprised to hear they’ve regrouped so quickly. Calamity or no, some things never change.” You turn to leave, and he calls out. “Don’t go dying, now. You have _no_ idea how bad that would look, losing my very first student to his first real combat training.”

You turn back and bow. “Of course, Master Revali.”

He rolls his eyes. “As much as I appreciate it, you needn’t be so formal _all_ the time. I might start to think you’re mocking me.”

“Never, Master Revali. I’m simply conferring you the respect you’re rightfully owed. You deserve nothing less.” You turn and leave without waiting for his response, heading straight for the camp.

\-----

It’s getting dark by the time you find the camp out in the woods, and you decide to use that to your advantage. Sneaking carefully between the trees, you take stock of your prey: one Boko by the campfire, two sleeping against a log, and one on lookout duty above them. All of them red, thankfully. There’s a few barrels next to a cliff face on the south side of the camp, including some explosives, so you give them a wide berth and get as close as you can to the lookout while staying hidden.

Good thing you test-fired on the way here; you don’t have any room for adjustment while staying hidden, so you’ll have to make sure you hit first try each time. You hit the lookout square in the head and he tumbles off his perch. The one by the fire doesn’t seem to notice, and the other two just turn in their sleep.

You take aim at the fire Boko...and miss entirely. He turns towards the arrow, then towards you, and you quickly loose another shot. You only hit him in the shoulder, and he shrieks loudly enough to wake the other two. Shit.

No time for finesse, you fire twice at the wounded one, hitting him in the chest and downing him. You turn, and the other two have weapons in hand: sword and board, and an archer.

They’re quite practiced, and the melee one advances quickly, holding up his shield for cover as the archer fires over him. He lands far too close for comfort, so you try to move as quietly as you can manage, only for his next shot to graze your leg. You duck behind a nearby tree and nock another arrow, listening for the first Boko and trying to remember where he was.

You peek around the bark, and an arrow thunks right next to your head. The first Boko leaps towards you, and you fire into his chest, ducking back behind the tree just as another arrow wizzes past. This guy is way too good a shot for his color. The injured Boko tries to stand, and you quickly put him back down.

You hear a roar, too deep for a Boko, and—the archer crumples against your tree, shaking it so much that a few branches fall around you. Peeking around the tree again, your fears are confirmed: it’s a Moblin. Unarmed, thankfully, but that doesn’t make them any less dangerous.

He sees you and roars again, picking up one of the barrels and throwing it at you. It hits the ground next to you and breaks apart, and you feel your leg start to burn. You flex and decide to ignore it; you can probably still walk, so looking at it would only panic you.

You nock a pair of arrows and dive to the next tree over, aiming and loosing quickly. The roar you hear tells you that you probably hit him. You take another peek, and—he’s winding up with an explosive barrel.

You jump up and back, pulling out your paraglider as it goes off, riding the shockwave above the treetops. He looks up and roars again, but you’ve dropped your glider, nocked three arrows, and you fire straight at his horn.

You hit him at the base of his horn and in the eye, and he staggers off to the side in pain. He’s still stunned as you land, and you see he’s next to the barrels. You run over to the other end of the camp and shoot through the campfire, shielding your eyes as the barrels explode.

You lower your arms, scanning the area quickly for the next threat. Silence. You can’t see the Moblin, so you assume the explosion tore him apart. You look down at your leg, and there’s a shard of wood sticking out below your knee.

You hear wings. Good, someone who can help. The world spins, and you’re looking up at the night sky. Dark plumage, yellow eyebrows, blush-looking cheeks. Wow, this guy looks a lot like Revali. You’ll have to tell him that when you get back. He’d probably hate it.

You pass out.


	10. A Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: More violence in the middle, and mild sexual suggestions at the end.

You slowly open your eyes, and your vision takes a moment to clear. A wooden ceiling, tapering up into a point. You take a deep breath and feel a hefty blanket on top of you. Pausing and taking stock of yourself, you feel a dull pain in your left shin, but thankfully nothing more. You try to sit yourself up, but your arms are sore, and you groan as you lie back down.

Nothing more to do, you look around the room. It’s a plain one. The blanket you’re in has characteristic Rito designs, and the bed itself is even softer than the inn’s. The walls are bare wood, and there’s a single window covered with a wide sheet; the brightness behind it tells you it’s daytime again. Your bow and glider are hanging by the door, and look to be in good shape.

The door opens a crack, and a head peeks in. “Revali?” Your voice is weaker than expected, but the look of relief on his face makes it clear that he heard you.

“Good, you’re awake. Don’t move, alright?”

He opens the door fully, and walks in carrying a plate which smells delicious. He sets it on the desk next to you and pulls up a chair.

“What do you remember?”

You stare at him blankly, confused for a mo—Flashes of memory. Sneaking through the trees. The lookout falling. The lone Bokoblin shrieking, the two others scrambling. An arrow cutting your leg. An archer crashing into the tree. A deafening roar—“Moblin.” Your voice is filled with fear, and you turn back to him, horror on your face.

He lays a wing on your arm. “It’s dead. You’re not too badly hurt, but there were explosions and your leg was injured. Nothing serious, but you lost a lot of blood, and you’re going to have to stay in bed for a while.”

“Explosions?” Your mind flashes again. Riding a shockwave. Shooting through a fire. The beautiful night sky. A Rito who looked like—“You’re the one who found me, then?”

He nods. “I heard the first one and left as quick as I could. You collapsed just as I arrived, and I rushed you back here. It’s been a day now.” He leans back and gestures to the plate. “Hearty Radishes, freshly cooked by yours truly. The finest in all the land. Consider yourself quite lucky.”

You laugh softly. “Thank you, Master Revali. You didn’t have to come all the way here and do that. I apologize for interrupting your busy schedule yet again.”

He waves dismissively. “Nonsense, I’m on my way out for the day anyhow.” He sees your confusion and smirks. “You didn’t think I’d entrust the care of my _dearest_ student to just anyone, did you? I brought you straight to my little house near the Range. Nobody comes around, so there’s no danger of your condition tarnishing my reputation.”

You’re blushing now, but he pays it no mind. “Now, did you need anything else? The stand here has a few books inside, so you shouldn’t want for entertainment.”

You think for a moment. “Could...could you please get the guitar from my inn room? And—“ You groan and thump your head back against the pillow. “And Quinn’ll need to know what happened, I can’t work like this.”

He stands and heads to the door. “Torrell’s already talked to your boss, he saw us coming back in.” He turns back to you. “You’re officially on vacation, little songbird.” He winks at you before leaving, and your blush intensifies.

Not exactly how you imagined him showing you his house, but you’re certainly not going to complain.

\-----

You shuffle slowly through the underbrush, your leg aching terribly, doing your best to keep quiet. You hear the twinge of arrows behind you, and the Moblin roars with rage. A tree crashes to the ground in front of you, and you cry out in shock, curling up as tightly as you can. You hear a growl just above you, and freeze in terror.

The Moblin grabs you tightly by the chest and picks you up to eye-level. You’re hyperventilating, struggling and kicking with all your might, but it hurts to even breathe; he must’ve broken a rib or two. You land a solid foot on his chin and he recoils, tightening his grip, and you both shout in pain. He pulls you back into his face and roars, and you can see his blood-stained teeth far too clearly.

An arrow pierces his wrist and you drop, scrambling away, fighting just to stay conscious. You hear more arrows, and the tree next to you is ripped from the ground. You hear a few wooshing misses—then the sickening thump of impacted flesh. Something falls in front of you, and your heart sinks with dread, your mind reeling to find any other explanation as you crawl closer.

It’s Revali. He’s not moving—no, he’s breathing, thank Hylia. You don’t think his wing is supposed to bend that way, though. He holds half of his bow, the rest nowhere in sight. He looks up at you and coughs; you think he’s trying to smile. You hear another growl and turn to see the Moblin standing above the both of you, raising his tree trunk—

You wake with a start, hyperventilating again, looking around in a panic. You’re back in the bed, and it’s dark. The door flies open. “[Y/N]?!” You turn, and it’s Revali, safe and sound. He quickly makes his way over and rips the blanket off of you, checking your chest and leg. He lets out a relieved sigh and replaces it, sitting in the chair as your breathing starts to calm. Your cheeks are wet again. Shit, how many times has he seen you cry now?

He wipes your face with a towel and lays a wing on your arm. “Just a dream. Everything’s fine, you’re safe here.” The two of you sit there in silence for a while, until you struggle to sit up and he forcibly pulls you down by your shoulder.

You sigh. “Let me go, Revali.”

“You’re nowhere near recovered. It’s barely even been a day since you woke up.”

“I appreciate all your help, truly, but I’ve burdened you enough. Take me back to the inn.” He’s silent, and you roll your eyes. “I won’t tell anyone that you were involved in the accident, your reputation will be fine. You have my word.”

“That’s not it.” You turn to look at him, and he’s...angry? “The only reason you got hurt in the first place is because I sent you out there.”

“I don’t blame you for anything. It’s my fault for missing the Mob—“

“I missed it first, and my _sloppiness_ could’ve ended in your _death_. You may not blame me, but I do. I’m supposed to be better than that.” His grip tightens, and he looks into your eyes. “The least I can do is get you back on your feet. You’re staying here, even if I have to tie you to the damn bed.”

Your cheeks flush so much that you can feel their heat without touching them, and you’re suddenly immensely grateful for the heavy blanket covering your waist. You gulp and compose yourself.

After a moment, you just nod slowly. He pats your shoulder and stands, making his way to the door. “Revali?” Your voice cracks a bit, and he peers back at you, eyebrow raised. “...Thank you.”

He smirks, and your heart soars. “No trouble at all. Get some rest.”

Your next dream is _far_ more pleasant.


	11. Abeyant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More violence in this one.

If you'd told anyone in the village that the great Revali, unequivocal master of the skies, owned something so simple as a walking stick, they would surely have looked at you like you'd only ever heard the name "Revali" and not heard a single thing about the actual man. It would seem that wonders never cease however, and he actually kept one from his much younger days, when he wasn't a fraction as skilled as he is now. It had taken some time to get used to, and you felt like an old man whenever you held it, but at least you weren't confined to bed anymore.

  
It's as plainly-decorated as everything else in his small house. You (and assumedly everyone else) thought he would have various accolades shown proudly about the entire building, tales of his grandeur plastered onto the walls, maybe even a portrait in the main hall. Imagine your surprise when every wall was nearly bare. He said it was to "keep himself humble", that the rabble should praise him enough that he would never need such things. You could certainly see his point about how only "less-confident and less-skilled individuals" needed reminders around themselves at all hours of the day; in your experience, those ones certainly had trouble living up to their reputations. But just because he hasn't filled his whole house with praise doesn't mean he's entirely humble. He has a trophy room just as big as your inn room, and _this_ is where he preens himself.

  
This is also where you find yourself during one delightfully-wintry evening, balancing carefully as you dust and polish his trophies and plaques. He was still a busy man, after all; patrols, guard meetings, showing off for various admirers, training at the Range. You didn't think he could get much better, but he was never happy without a goal to chase and a doubter to defy. You also didn't think he'd ever cleaned this place, perhaps out of some fear of washing away his triumph.

  
He'd shown you the room on your first foray out of bed. Nobody else was even allowed into the building, so you can only imagine how delighted (embarrassed?) he was to show off his private collection. You had to swear almost a half-dozen times to never speak of it under pain of being thrown off of Medoh, and only then did he allow you back out.

  
You finish up and unfurl the curtain above the empty doorway, hiding the entrance once more. The room was built directly into the side of the cliff-face where the house rested, hidden entirely from outside view. You hear the flap of wings nearby, and limp towards the front landing, bowing as Revali arrives.

  
"Welcome home, Master Revali. Your bookshelf has been organized, but I'm afraid it took so long that I wasn't able to start dinner just yet." You chuckle inwardly. "Organizing his bookshelf" was the code you used for cleaning his trophy room, just in case anyone was in earshot. Not very likely, seeing as the house was tucked under an outcropping just around the corner from the Range, and the constant updrafts would drown out any conversation you might have. But Revali was surprisingly paranoid about people finding his little abode, and you certainly weren't going to antagonize him over it.

  
"Thank you, [Y/N]." He heads inside, and you follow at your own limited pace. Once the door's closed and locked, he turns back to you, softness in his eyes. "Not too taxing, I hope?"

  
"Not at all. I'm nearly recovered to the point I don't need your antique anymore," you tease with a grin, standing lightly on your leg and flourishing with the staff. Your knee twinges and you fall to the side, but Revali catches you quickly, wings hovering against you as you steady yourself with a blush.

  
He chuckles. "Come now, I'm not so bad a host that you're willing to lie in order to leave, am I? Is it my cooking? Surely I'm at _least_ better than the Stable's chef?"

  
You roll your eyes with a smile and make your way to the chair in the central room. To either side of this chamber are the room you woke up in three days ago, and a storage area. There's a roost on the second floor, which is where he sleeps, and the trophy room is hidden away in the back. He _does_ have a bookshelf, but it's in the roost area, and you have no way of getting up there in your current state. You still haven't asked why he has an entire section of his private house relegated to a guest bedroom in the first place, but you usually just try not to think about it.

  
"In any case, I'm glad to see that your sense of humor is healing nicely." He pulls a bottle of milk out of his satchel and hands it to you, suddenly serious. "Still no nightmares, then?"

  
"Not yet, thankfully."

  
He sits on the floor, so tall that he's still eye-level with you. His voice is quiet. "Are you willing to talk about it yet?"

  
Your grip tightens, and you lower the bottle with a sigh. "I probably should, huh?"

  
He puffs up and turns to the side, holding a wing to his chest. "Pardon me for being so blunt, but you _do_ have one of the wisest people in all the land before you. I hardly believe _any_ one could be more qualified to assist."

  
You cock an eyebrow and tilt your head, speaking dryly. "Yes, because I'm sure you of all people know what failure feels like."

  
"More than you think, little songbird." He looks you straight in the eye, and you see more than a hint of sadness there. "Who died?"

  
You tense up and stare down into your drink. After a moment, you answer quietly. "Both of us, I think." He remains silent, and you know you're going to have to continue. "We were fighting a Moblin in the forest. Well, _you_ were fighting him; _I_ was scrambling away, like a wounded dog. At one point, he grabbed a tree and brought you straight to the ground, right in front of me." Your knuckles are white, and you're a little worried the bottle might break in your hands, but you can't bring yourself to move. Your voice is steady, and your tone is monotonous. "Your wing was horribly broken. You were barely breathing. It was worse than when I saw you die. I turn, and he's swinging the tree down on top of us. Then I woke up."

  
After another moment, he speaks again. "You know, I wasn't always this great." You look up and deadpan at him. "No no, it's true! I even used to be part of a troop once. The finest men you could ever hope to meet, at the time. We had only just heard of the Calamity at that point, and so we would often be sent on raids to camps around Tabantha. Mostly Bokoblins, but we had our share of Lizalfos as well.

  
"I was barely older than a hatchling then, and the Lizalfos always terrified me. I don't know what your experience with them is, but all of their weapons are barbed or serrated. They are perhaps the cruelest of the monster races, in that they have intentionality. Bokos and Moblins have their moments, of course, but they're too stupid to actually plan any of it. Lizalfos revel in causing pain. They don't go out and hunt, they don't ambush you in an enclosed space such as a canyon; they lie right in the open, where they know travelers will frequent, and just wait."

  
He's looking down at his talons now, and you can very easily imagine that's what you must've looked like while recounting your dream. "One night, my friend Voss was sent on his own to scout one of their camps. He always had the best night vision of us all. When he didn't come back by morning, our whole group went to find him. They had him pinned to a rock for target practice. His legs were broken, and his wings were stripped bare. They'd taken his feathers for their arrows. After we took care of the Lizalfos, our captain put him out of his misery. His...his _smile_ has stayed with me ever since."

  
You find yourself on the floor now, resting on your knees in front of Revali. You slowly reach forward and pull him into a hug, burying your face into his shoulder as he tenses up. "I'm so sorry."

  
He slowly wraps his wings around you and chuckles humorlessly. "Well, at least neither of us has to bear that burden alone any longer. I'll thank you for keeping _so_ many of my secrets."

  
You let out a noise that's some mixture of laughter and sob. "Of course, Master Revali." Your back feels wet, and you realize you're both crying now.

  
After what feels like hours, he gently pushes you back and holds you by the shoulders. "I don't know about you, but this is far too depressing for my liking. Would you care to join me for a drink?"

  
Your eyebrows shoot up faster than Revali in his Gale. "You have alcohol? Wait, you _drink_ alcohol?"

  
He laughs, genuinely, and it's the sweetest sound you've ever heard. "Well, at least now I know you haven't been snooping around while I've been gone! Yes, I do drink on occasion, and I can think of nothing better to lighten the mood."

  
You chuckle. "I couldn't agree more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, there will be happiness soon ;n;


	12. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: alcohol usage and sexual themes

The roost upstairs was open-air, allowing the cold Tabantha breeze to flow through freely. There was no on-foot access point, so Revali had to carry you up on his back. You had kept your hands strictly on his armor so as to not tempt yourself, but you could still feel the muscles in his wing joints flex, and you had to blame your blush on the cold.

There’s no bed up here, just a hammock. A line of string stretches from one corner to another, and another corner has a rack, presumably for his armor. Above this rack is what you could only describe as an altar, where he sets down his iconic bow. He has a few cabinets along the “walls”, filled with various food and drinks, and the one furthest away from the rocky outcropping is the one that holds his alcohol.

He hands you a glass and fills it a little over halfway with a cocktail of some sort. You take a sip: light, sweet, and strikingly cool, which is surprisingly pleasant even in the cold weather. You raise an eyebrow. “This is delicious, what’s it called?”

He raises his own glass towards you. “This, my wayward friend, is a Noble Pursuit. All the way from the Gerudo.” He takes a sip, closing his eyes and shuddering.

“Wait, how’d you get your wings on this? I thought males weren’t allowed in Gerudo Town?”

“We’re not, but my dear companion Urbosa just so happens to know the recipe. She’s made it enough that I don’t doubt she could do it blindfolded.”

You laugh, and you both sit carefully on the floor. “I’d love to say I’m surprised, but somehow I’m not.” You take another sip, savoring it in your mouth before swallowing slowly and letting out a content sigh. “I _am_ surprised that _you_ drink, though. I would’ve thought such things were beneath a magnificent specimen like yourself.”

He swirls his glass as he speaks. “Well, I’m certainly glad I could keep _some_ thing a secret from you.” He winks as he takes a sip himself, and you blush sheepishly. “Oh, do lighten up. That’s what we came up here for, after all.”

You frown into your drink, then look him in the eye. “You know what, you’re absolutely right.” You tilt the glass and your head back, and completely drain it, exhaling loudly as you come back down. “Get me some water, please. And do you have any smaller glasses? Are ‘shots’ a thing around here?”

He’s looking at you like you’ve spontaneously grown an extra limb, and it takes a second for him to respond. “Yes, they are, and yes I have some glasses for it. But are you certain you—“

“I’ve been sober since a week before I came to Hyrule, and I’m tired of it. You have alcohol, you have shotglasses, and this is pretty much exactly what you wanted to do. It was either this or stay down there crying, and you yourself said that was too depressing. Get me the fucking glass, birdbrain.”

You blink. You’re both taken aback by your outburst. You take stock of yourself, and find that your fingers are already just the tiniest bit tingly. You chuckle nervously. “Damn, this stuff acts fast, huh?”

He’s quiet for a moment, then busts out laughing. “Well, now! I daresay you’ve got the right idea!” He finishes his own glass, stands, and leans down towards you. “But what do you say we make this interesting?”

You roll your eyes and smile playfully. “A drinking contest? Really? Surely there’s a catch of some sort?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare suggest anything less. The rules are simple: we take turns asking each other questions. You either answer truthfully, take a shot, or submit.” He leans down further, his beautiful green eyes but inches from your own, and speaks in hushed tones. “The loser, is at the mercy of the winner, for the rest of the night.”

You’re blushing terribly, and you’re certain that he can feel it. It seems like he’s baiting you to lose, but your pride and desire to show him up at something push you towards wanting victory. You gulp and steel yourself. “Three conditions: no repeat questions, we don’t leave the house, and we can’t have the loser harm themselves.”

He stands up straight and extends his wing, which you shake firmly.

\-----

You sit on the floor across from each other, a bottle of Noble Pursuit on the floor between you, and each of you having a shotglass and a bottle of water.

Revali gestures with his wing. “Seeing as you’re the guest of honor, I shall grant you the first question.”

“You’re far too kind, Master Revali. I suppose my first question is, how seriously do you want to make these questions?”

He smirks. “As serious as you like. My turn. What was your sister’s name?”

You bristle and glare at him, but answer anyway. “Monica. Do _you_ have any siblings?”

He laughs. “I do not. Is that really all you have for me?”

“Not at all, Master Revali. What were your parents like?”

His smirk vanishes. “They were store owners. They never wanted me to learn archery, and would have much preferred I take over the family business. When I refused, they kicked me out, much like your father did. Speaking of, what was _your_ family’s profession with which you had such a disagreement?”

You scowl. “Cooking. He was a well-respected chef at a rather popular restaurant, and I’ve never quite had a head for it.” You pause. “Could we move on to some other topic? This one seems only to make us uncomfortable.”

He nods. “Fair enough. Why did you come to Rito Village?”

You shrug as nonchalantly as you can. “I told you, I’ve long respected your culture and skill.” You blink and squint at him. “What exactly drives you to be the best?”

He smirks, takes a shot, and you scowl. Well, at least you tried. “On that fateful morning on the landing, you said ‘the Rito in general’ were your anchor point, but you clarified further with ’me specifically’. Which one is more true?”

Shit. Judging by the glint in his eyes, he’s going to know the truth even if you drink. You calm yourself as best you can. “You specifically. Why do you care?”

He lays his wing on his chest, and you don’t think he could get any more smug. “It’s _far_ more flattering to be the sole reason for your journey, rather than just a side attraction.” He pauses. “Why do you try so hard to impress me?”

You start blushing again, and take a shot. You’re fairly lightheaded at this point. This stuff is strong in the first place, and couple that with the fact that you haven’t had any food today...

You clear your throat. “Why do you have a Hylian bedroom?”

He shrugs. “I’m a bit more open-minded than my kinsmen in regards to... _traditional_ relationship standards.” Your blush deepens. You hadn’t actually expected him to answer that one. He swirls his water bottle nonchalantly, and you suddenly remember about your own. He speaks again, ever-so-casually. “How does that make you feel?”

You gulp, and slowly drink your water, thinking of the best way to answer. His eyes are on your face, and you see something about them that you aren’t sober enough to explain. Shit, you might lose this after all...Not that you mind, you remember.

You’re blushing still, and he’s smirking knowingly, and he’s staring straight into you with those beautiful emerald eyes—“Well, little songbird? Answer, drink, or submit?”

You don’t have any choice; you can’t take much more alcohol, and you’re certainly not going to give up yet. You take a deep breath. “Jealous is the best word that comes to mind, Master Revali.”

You pause, trying to think of your next question, but you know that you have nothing more to trip him up with. And it seems like he certainly knows how you feel about him, he’s just taunting you at this point.

...Fuck it, let’s just lean into it.

“How...do you _want_ me to feel, Master Revali?”

Oh, if beaks could grin. “You’re doing very well, my little songbird.” You shiver, and—he crawls closer?

“How many Hylians do you think I’ve played this little game with?”

Your heart stops, your breath catches in your throat, and your voice cracks. “I...I don’t know, Master Revali.”

He’s past the bottle now. “How, exactly, do you think the game is ‘won’?”

You gulp, and you’re shivering. “I don’t know, Master Revali.”

He’s right in front of you now, staring deep into your eyes, and you can’t look away. “How do you think _you’re_ doing?”

You speak without thinking. “Sweet Hylia, I hope I’m doing well.”

He smirks, and he’s so close, his beak is almost touching your nose. “Why do you think I call you ‘songbird’?”

You blink, and you’re whispering. “I... I don’t know, Master Revali.”

“I call you that because, of all the Hylians I’ve ever spoken with, you are the only one to sing my praises so consistently. And now, I call you _my_ little songbird, because you are the only one to still truly recognize their place during this little game. All others were adamant in their desire for victory, a chance to show me up, however small. But you? You went into this game with the explicit purpose of losing, even if it meant submitting while you were ahead. This is all you ever wanted from the start, is it not?”

You gulp and nod weakly. He takes your chin gently in his wing. “Do you submit?”

“I submit freely, Master Revali.”


	13. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

“Thank you for your submission, my pet. I promise to take only the utmost care with you.”

He pulls you close and hums into your ear, gingerly lifting your shirt. His feathertips draw spirals and other formless patterns between your goosebumps; not wanting to leave him out, you press your fingers into his back and gently massage his wing joints, causing his humming to intensify. “Good boy~” Your whole body shudders at his praise, and he chuckles deeply into your ear.

His touch begins to wander downwards, and you flatten your palms against his back, pulling him more tightly against you. He teasingly runs his wings along your hips, causing you to whine a little and squirm against him. He tuts his tongue and suddenly spanks you, eliciting a jump and a yelp. “Patience, little bird. You are _mine_ to enjoy, at whatever pace I wish~”

“Yes, Master Revali~” you reply breathlessly, keeping yourself as still as possible. He chuckles and spanks you again, causing you to stiffen up and cry out in earnest.

“I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

You gulp, breathing quite heavily now. “Yes Master Revali, please forgive me!”

Another spank, another pitiful yelp. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry, Master Revali!”

Several more, harder this time, and you loose a cry of anguished pleasure with each one. “Again!” he barks.

You’re shaking and crying again, and the only reason you’re not on the floor in a heap is because you’re holding yourself up with him, but you’ve never been happier. “Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Master Revali!”

He slides his wings under your trousers and starts gently kneading your ass, causing you to whimper and clench intermittently. “Of course, my dearest songbird. How ever could I not?” He rubs the side of his beak against your face, his people’s equivalent of a kiss. You blush again at this, nuzzling him in kind, and your breathing calms once more. Relatively speaking.

He nips your earlobe, licking ever-so-gently, causing another shudder. He’s speaking softly, lovingly, directly into your ear. “I’m feeling benevolent tonight. Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes, Master,” you reply, without any hesitation.

You feel him smirk, and suddenly you’re on your back, wrists held above your head, Revali staring deeply into your eyes. “My my, you’re more obedient than I thought, ready to fulfill your rightful duties at a moment’s notice~”

He releases your hands, and you dare not move them yourself. He starts scraping your neck with the tip of his beak as he undresses you, and you tilt your head to give him a better angle. As he lifts your hips up to remove your pre-stained underclothes, he takes your collarbone into his beak and pinches hard, causing your hips to squirm within his grip. He bites harder and harder as he slides the fabric down your legs, reveling as you writhe. Once you're fully nude beneath him, he releases you and slowly licks at your softly-bleeding wound. You press your shoulder up towards him, his saliva tingling blissfully as it enters your skin.

He starts nipping gently at other bits of your collarbone as he speaks, and you twitch upwards with a whimper each time. "Look at you." Nip. "So desperate." Nip. "So _fragile_." Nip. "I've wounded you like the prey you are, and still you can't" Nip. "help" _Nip_. "but submit." He chomps hard on your neck, and you cry out breathlessly, panting heavily once he releases you to look into your eyes. "What _ever_ do you have to say for yourself, my pitiful little pet?"

You meet his gaze, and you can't help but smile. "I-I love it, Master Revali. I am beneath you in every way, and still you have chosen to lower yourself and make me yours. I...I am in awe at your majesty, and I will revel in whatever you choose to inflict upon me, for every inch of my body is your divine right."

Revali smirks, and your heart soars. " _Very_ well said!" He nuzzles his beak into the crook of your neck, gripping your rear once more, and you shiver. He scrapes his beak down your neck and kneads your cheeks tightly, and your cry is sharp. He spreads you wide, and you press yourself up against him. He bites your neck again, and you writhe with joy. He lifts himself off of you, and you whimper pathetically.

He chuckles, pulls you up onto your knees, and crouches in front of you. “How familiar are you with bondage?”

You gulp. “Very, Master Revali.”

“I thought as much. Did you think I missed your reaction when I mentioned tying you to the bed?”

Your blush could rival his own markings. “I...H-How long have you been planning this, Master Revali?”

He gently takes your face in his wing, and speaks with care rather than dominance. “You caught my eye on that very first day. I thought you and your friend were both quite interesting, but _your_ reaction and response to me was the deal-closer. And since then, you have been ever consistent in your deference.

“Our second meeting on the Landing was quite the surprise, I confess. But after my little payback, I realized that you really did leave behind _everything_ you knew and loved, just for a chance to be mine. I truly do appreciate your dedication in that.

“Now, place your hands behind your back. I’m going to restrain you.”

You comply wordlessly, and he ties your wrists together with his scarf. You look back in awe, and he places his wings over your shoulders in a loving embrace. You nuzzle against each other for a moment before he speaks into your ear again.

“If at any moment you feel truly uncomfortable, and there is no doubt in your mind that you _cannot_ continue, I want you to say the word ‘Featherfall’. That will be your safeword. You say that word, I stop everything, release you, and I will not touch you again until you ask me to. Do you understand?”

You’re a little shocked at this. You had almost expected him to not listen to you whatsoever, but this information provides you with a great sense of security and trust. You nod against him.

“Say the word, so I know you know it.”

“Featherfall.”

He stands once more and walks in front of you, slowly removing his armor. You shiver and lick your lips in anticipation as he reveals his tapered cock from under his skirt. He grips your hair just firmly enough to remind you who's in control, and pulls your face into his crotch.

You close your eyes and breathe deeply through your nose, intoxicated by his scent, exhaling a breathy moan against the side of his base. He hums, and his cock twitches. He pulls you back and down, positioning your face just underneath his tip. You look up into his hungry eyes, and he smirks at his prize with all the smug satisfaction he's rightfully earned. 

"Tongue." His tone is curt and commanding, inviting no argument, not that you would ever dream of having one. You press your tongue against the side of his cock, licking him slowly and firmly from base to tip, causing him to groan softly. You repeat this for the other side, then for the underside, and his groans intensify. You close your eyes and lick his underside a few more times, flicking your tongue off of his tip. Opening your eyes and licking your lips, you gaze reverently up at him. His smirk might never have left his face, he's humming again, and your heart's aflutter.

“May I kiss you, Master Revali?"

He pulls your face to his crotch again and locks eyes with you. "Yes you may, my pet. And leave those eyes open. I want to see your desire~"

Your heart skips a beat. "Yes, Master Revali~" You plant a wet suckling kiss at the base of his cock, and he twitches. "Thank you, Master Revali~" Another, higher up and to one side. "I could never hope for anything more," Longer this time, right in the middle of his shaft. "Master Revali~" The way he's looking down at you, you're sure your pupils must be heart-shaped by now. He shifts your head so your lips are right in front of his tip, and you plant a few more kisses there, lilting your tongue out against him each time.

He groans again, pulling you back and chuckling. "Truly, worshipping me is a good look for you, my pet~"

“There is no greater honor, Master Revali!"

“Hmm, well," he releases your hair and takes a step back, folding his wings behind his back and managing to look disinterested, "then perhaps we should just stop there. After all, if there is _no_ greater honor, where else could we possibly go with this?"

You whine and grind yourself against the floor. "P-Please no, Master! Please, I..." He tilts his head quizzically and leans towards you, smiling ever-so-sweetly. You gulp. "Please...please fill my throat with your seed, Master Revali."

He smirks, slowly walks over, and takes your face in his wing, tilting you up to look at him. "Say it again."

“Please fuck my throat, Master Reva— _hrk!"_

He's forced his cock all the way in, and your eyes water from the suddenness of it. He holds you there by your hair, his face turned upwards in bliss, and you swallow around him as best you can, keeping your gaze on his perfect visage. You 'smile', and stick your tongue out to lap against his feathers, causing him to groan and meet your eyes. "Snap your fingers.” You do, and he smirks. “Excellent~”

He slowly pulls back, leaving your throat, and you gasp for air, swirling your tongue around his tip. He slides back down to his base, and you swallow him hard, eliciting a shudder from you both. He repeats this several times, slowly upping his pace and strength. “Such a, good little bird! So, wonderfully, eager for, _hmmm_ for his Master~”

You loose a noticeable drop of pre at this. He repositions himself and starts thrusting down your throat in earnest; you gag out as best you can each time he bottoms out, and gasp each time your throat is clear, alternating in and out.

After a couple minutes, he pulls out and holds his tip against your tongue, both of you panting and dripping. You lap up every drop of him, swirling your tongue and suckling around him. He hums low, the closest he can get to a growl, and shoves himself back down your throat, firmly holding you down at his base. You swallow as quickly as possible, gagging as he refuses to pull out, ignoring your struggles. Your vision blurs, your eyelids flutter, and only then does he allow you to breathe again, pulling out entirely and laying his cock against your face as you cough and gasp.

He gently pets your hair, cooing soothingly. “Fantastic work, my pet! You seem to have a knack for this~” Your face is lined with thin tears and a mixture of pre and spit, but you beam with pride.

He slowly slides himself into your mouth again, bottoming out and filling your throat for a moment. “Rito can’t do this, you know. Our beaks get in the way.” He pulls back just enough for you to take a single breath, just as slowly.

He slides back down your throat with practiced ease, your accommodation surprising you. “Hmmm, such a shame, it feels positively _divine_.” He stays rooted inside you for another moment, pulling out quickly this time. You loose a sputtering gasp and another sticky slob of pre, and he chuckles. “I’m glad to see that you’re enjoying yourself almost as much as I am, my pet~”

You don't have any coherent words for him, so you just wrap your lips tightly around his cock and moan with a hum, massaging his tip with your tongue. He groans and pulls you back off of him, a line of spit linking his tip and your lip as you pant. He raises an eyebrow.

"Can you even still hear me?"

You blink, and momentarily snap out of your trance, blushing furiously. "I-I'm sorry, Master Revali. Am I...being too aggressive?"

He runs his feathers through your hair, causing you to close your eyes and press into his touch. "Perhaps moreso than I expected, but I can't exactly say I'm disappointed~. Just how long have you been looking forward to this?"

"God, it's been years, Master Revali. Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted...well, all of this, really."

He hums in thought for a moment before kneeling down and speaking softly. "Does anyone else know quite how much of a _slut_ you are, or have you been saving this all for me?"

Your whole body shudders, and you don't even try to hide it anymore. "No, Master Revali. Only you. Only _ever_ you."

He smirks again. "You always know just what to say, my little songbird~" He leans in close, and he's nearly whispering. "I know you asked me to take your throat first, but as lovely as it is, it feels...almost anti-climactic. So, because you've been _such_ a good boy this entire night, I've decided to reward you with the highest honor you can probably think of."

Your eyes widen. "M...Master? Do you mean—"

"Yes. I would like to break you in, [Y/N]."

You shiver again, and chuckle. “Well Master Revali, when you put it that way, how ever could I refuse?”

Revali smiles, lifts you up effortlessly, and walks right out of the front “wall”, carefully descending the roof and hopping down to the landing. You're still nude, but he's so warm that you don't feel any chill whatsoever. Your arms are still tied behind your back, but the helplessness is somewhat intoxicating; you’re having to trust him completely, and you find that you do. After closing the door with a talon, he takes you straight to the guest room—is it _your_ room now?—and sits you down on the foot of the bed.

“Lie back and spread out your legs.” You comply sheepishly, and your erection springs up shamelessly, flinging a bit of pre onto your chest. He chuckles and gently runs his feathers along the top of your shaft, from base to tip, and your whole body shivers.

He takes your glans between his feathertips and squeezes, causing you to cry out weakly. He’s “grinning” again. “You seem perhaps _too_ eager. When was the last time you took care of yourself, my little songbird?”

You hesitate, and he pinches and twists. You cry out louder and squirm against the bed, panting breathlessly. “Th-The nightmare night, Master Revali! I...” He releases his grip and cocks an eyebrow inquisitively. You turn away, frightfully embarrassed. “I-I had a dream after you left. I...had to wash the sheets afterwards.”

He hums and runs his feathers ever-so-gently along your underside. You twitch and loose more pre, and it flows down into them. He brings his wing up and takes a long, slow lick, looking you right in the eyes. You shiver again, and he smiles.

“And would I be correct in assuming that you haven’t done anything else since then?” You nod, and he brings his wing back down to caress your thigh. “Good; your patience is most appreciated. However...”

He leans down over you, his wings on either side of your chest, and licks his beak hungrily. “I don’t want you to lose control the moment I hilt you. I want to watch you adjust to every inch. I want to take you slowly at first, until you beg for more. Then, I want you to beg me to _stop_. I don’t want to just break you in, my little songbird; I want to break you _entirely_. And, I want you to understand something: this is not a command. This is closer to a prediction. I’m not asking you what to do. I’m not telling you how to respond. I’m simply telling you what you have to look forward to tonight, because if all goes to plan, you might not remember everything in the morning. And it won’t be due to the alcohol.

“Do you understand?”

You don’t think you’ve ever been so hard in your entire life. You nod weakly.

“I will give you one last chance to back out. We can stop here, and like I said, I won’t touch you again until you ask. But if you consent, I will ignore your safeword until the morning.”

Your eyes widen worriedly, and he continues, his eyes filled with kindness. “The entire point of what I want to do tonight is to dominate you in totality, both body and mind. I feel certain that you want this as well, but I also understand the fear you have. I swear to you on my pride, it will only last for this one night, and I will treat you like a queen in the morning. I also swear that I will not be angry, disappointed, or anything of the sort should you refuse. Take your time, and think it through.”

You lie there almost motionless, turning the situation back and forth in your head. It sounds heavenly, you can’t deny that. What he’s talking about translates as fucking you into a puddle, and you’ve had that dream since before you even came to Hyrule.

But to ignore your safeword?

Then again, what could really go wrong? He seems to have plenty of experience in this field, and you highly doubt you’re the first man he’s ever been with. That only strengthens your trust in him.

And he swore on his _pride_. If there’s anything you know for certain about this man, it’s that his pride is _everything_ to him.

“Alright, Revali. I trust you. You have my consent.”


	14. At Last

Revali smiles and nuzzles his beak against the side of your face. "Thank you for trusting me, my little songbird. Now, the _first_ thing we need to do, is take care of your overly-ambitious friend here~"

  
He gently scrapes the tip of his beak along your neck, and you shiver. He slowly moves down your chest in long strokes, steadily increasing his strength before pulling back and starting a few inches above where he stopped, gentle once more. He suddenly rakes hard and fast down your sternum, and your back arches as you cry out. He then slowly licks upwards along the same path, and your whole body shivers violently.

  
He smirks, and pinches one of your nipples with his beak. You whine out sharply and pump your hips; your tip barely touches his feathers, but it's enough for your pre to connect, and a thin strand hangs between the two of you for a moment. He starts licking, keeping you pinched, and you tilt your head back into the bed as your back arches once more.

  
He releases you and licks his beak, nipping firmly down your stomach. You can just barely feel his chest brush against your cock with each breath he takes. He stops and pulls back, and you feel something hard and smooth rub against you. You look down—he's nuzzling your shaft with his beak?

  
"M-Master?"

  
You can feel his warm breath against your balls as he speaks. "I told you, we need to make sure you don't fire off as soon as I hilt you. I hardly think we have time for this problem to go away on its own, and I seem to recall you saying every inch of your body was my _'divine right',_ no?"

  
He opens his beak wide and places your tip inside, without you touching any part of him, breathing deeply and steadily. You shiver as he inhales, sapping the warmth from you, only to tilt your head back and moan as he pointedly breathes out and surrounds you with heat once more.

  
After some minutes of this, he gently taps his tongue against your leaking tip, eliciting a gasp and a thrust from you before he pulls back and stands up. "Now now, my pet, we can't have that. If you can't keep yourself still, you might end up hurting yourself. You can surely imagine how _sharp_ the tip of my beak is, and one careless move could be disastrous."

  
Where before his tone was playful, now it turns stern. "No, it seems I'll have to use some more... _drastic_ measures to keep you under proper control. Sit up."

  
You have to pull your legs against the side of the bed and awkwardly push yourself upwards with your hands, but you manage. He walks to your side, reaches over, and removes his scarf from you. He moves towards the door—

"Um, M-Master?" He turns and raises an eyebrow, looking almost offended that you would dare to speak out of turn. You gulp. "P-Please forgive me Master, but, could you...could you put it back on your neck?"

  
"Oh _ho!_ I wasn't aware you could be so selfish! Is it not enough that I am the most skilled archer of my people, so as to even 'defy my biology'?" He leans into your face, and he's smug again. "You need to see just how far above you I am, is that it? To be reminded of my stature as one of the chosen Champions of the kingdom, barely a step below the Princess herself?" He lowers his volume. "You need to know _constantly_ just how lucky you are, to be the chosen slut for someone who's practically _royalty?"_

  
You shiver, panting softly and whispering yourself. "Yes, Master Revali."

  
He smirks and stands up straight, slowly putting the scarf back around his neck, holding your gaze the entire time and finishing with a flourish. "Well?"

  
"Thank you for honoring such a meager request, Master Revali!"

  
He chuckles mischievously and turns to leave again, peering over his shoulder at you. "Enjoy it while you can, little songbird. I believe that will be the last time I acquiesce tonight~"

  
He's gone for quite some time, and your cock aches with anticipation, but you dare not touch yourself. When he returns, he's carrying several strands of rope, and his expression is stern. You gulp and shiver in fear for a moment.

  
"Lie back, center yourself on the mattress, and spread your limbs." Once again, his tone invites no argument, and you comply wordlessly. He attaches each limb to a cornerpost, leaving some slack, but not enough for you to cover yourself in any meaningful way. Once again, your blush could rival his own markings.

  
"Wiggle your fingers and toes." You do so easily. He's tied you well, tight enough so you can't escape, but not so tight that your circulation is interrupted. Sweet Hylia, he _is_ practiced at this.

  
"Thrust." You start blushing again, hesita—He smacks your thigh with his wing, hard, causing you to loudly cry out and pump your hips out of reflex. Your ass barely leaves the mattress, and he smiles.

  
"I've changed my mind. I think we have waited long enough for you to settle down." He pulls out three small bottles from the nightstand and sets them on top, two of them filled with a light green liquid, and the third filled with something clear. He grabs the third and sticks a single feathertip in. As he pulls it back out, some of the liquid oozes up with him.

  
"The bottles on the table are a surprise. This bottle is lubricant, specially developed by our mutual friend Purah; something about 'ancient Sheikah technology' and how it needed special fluid to prevent rusting, thus allowing things such as the Guardians to last as long as they have. The important thing to know for _our_ purposes, is that she has modified it to numb your pain receptors." Your eyes widen, and he smirks again.

  
He reaches down and starts gently massaging your entrance. You wince from the cold and lay your head back. As he continues, you begin to relax, and he slowly slides his feather inside. You clench up, and he pulls back, dipping his feather into the bottle before delving in deeper. This continues until you can feel his other feathers brush against your cheeks. Despite the lube itself feeling cold at first, he feels even warmer inside of you than when he was carrying you. No doubt another added featu—

  
He curls his feather and finds your prostate with masterful ease. Your back arches off of the bed, straining the ropes as you tighten your limbs, and you let loose a high-pitched whimper. He smirks and slowly pulls out, almost all the way, then just as slowly slides back in and presses your button again, eliciting another whimper. He steadily picks up the pace until your chest heaves with each desperate breath, and the wet suckling sound of your violation fills the room. Slowly pulling free, he makes a point to curl his feather again before popping it out entirely, eliciting a gasp from you. He takes the bottle and carefully slides his cock partway inside, shuddering as he pulls out, reapplying the stopper and setting it next to the others.

  
He slowly crawls onto the bed, his wings on either side of your head, and lines his tip up just barely against your entrance. You're trembling in anticipation, and he leans in close to your face. "Time to prove your worth, my pet~" He slides in slowly, and you have to remind yourself to relax, but god does he feel good. He stops and sits still for a moment about halfway, humming as you tighten around him. He pulls out just as slowly, the removal of his warmth causing you to shiver, and then suddenly thrusts his entire length into you. You both tilt your heads back in pleasure, and you loose a hefty amount of pre and a proper moan as your vision blurs for a moment.

  
He looks down at you, grabs your hair, and returns your vision to his face. "How do you feel?"

  
You're clenching intermittently, loosing a breathless gasp each time, and the fullness is positively wonderful. Even if he never moved on from this step, you could die happily. You can't find any words to express this however, so you just smile and hope he gets the picture.

  
He smirks, and you think you understand what heaven might feel like. He pulls back slowly, and you moan again, long and low. He slams back in to the hilt, causing you to arch your back and cry out waveringly. "Good boy~"

  
He pulls out gently. "Oh, if you could see yourself." Another slow, deep thrust, and another reverent moan from your lips. "Are you _sure_ you've never done this before?" Back, and _forth, god_ he's good at this. He smirks. "Or have you just been practicing on your own, perhaps?" He pulls out slowly, then starts ramming himself into you steadily, and you cry out sharply each time, tensing around him and pulling at your bindings. "Mmmmm, you, are, _such_ , a _good_ little pet~"

  
You're leaking like a faucet now, and he hilts himself hard, stopping entirely as you attempt to milk him. You can tell he's sat himself up, but you're too busy with his cock to tell what— _Snap!_ Your eyes widen and you focus on him again. He's holding your Sheikah Slate, and judging by the angle, he's just taken a picture of himself fully engulfed inside of you. You think you feel your entire head radiate heat with the strength of your blush.

  
He cocks an eyebrow. "What's the matter, [Y/N]?" He pulls back slowly, then thrusts hard and deep once more, and you can just barely hear the camera again over your high-pitched cry. "I would think you'd be _proud_ of your current position. Why shouldn't we commemorate this moment?" Another slow exit, leaving just his tip inside, and another embarassing snap of your camera. He chuckles. "That one should make a wonderful background~"

  
You gulp. "M-Mast— _ahh~!"_ He slams into you harder than before, and you strain your bindings again, panting heavily.

  
"I told you, my little songbird. You no longer have any say in what happens tonight." He slowly pulls back, then thrusts into you hard with each word, drawing out a weak cry with each. "You. Are. _Mine_. _"_ He stays hilted and leans down into your face, his beak touching your nose. "If I want to show you off to the entirety of the kingdom, who exactly are you to object?" You shiver, and he's quiet again. "You should know quite well how 'boastful' I am by now, yes? Surely that's part of the reason you sought me out? You don't just want to _be_ mine, you want everyone to _know_ that you're mine. To know that no matter what they do, or who they are, they are not _worthy_ to be the personal cumdumpster for the master of the skies himself."

  
You shudder throughout your whole body, and you're panting again. "God, yes, Master Revali. I—" He pulls back and thrusts hard into you, all in one fluid motion, and you arch your back with a whimper.

  
He smirks and starts fucking you earnestly now, hard and steady, keeping his gaze on your face. Your panting intensifies and syncs with his movement, each clash of your hips bringing out a breathy moan. Your vision starts to blur again as he refuses to relent, and you clench around him with increasing frequency, loosing dribbles of pre that pool on your stomach.

  
You unleash a long wavering moan as he speeds up, keeping the same strength, and let loose a small reverent "Fuck~!" each time he bottoms out. You start pulling harder and harder on your ropes as you feel yourself edge closer to climax, and he takes your face in his wing, forcing you to make eye contact. He speeds up once more, and you start whining continuously, punctuating as he hits your button again and again and again, and god he's staring right at you—

  
"That's it, my little songbird. Cum for me~"

  
As if on cue, you oblige immediately, arching your back and writhing beneath him, your breath catching in your throat. He holds your gaze in his, thrusting hard in time with your spasms. You cum so hard that your seed reaches both your own chest and his scarf. "MM _Mas, terrr~!"_ He hilts and stills himself again as you finish out, and he's **_so_ **fucking smug. You wouldn't have it any other way.

  
Once you've started to catch your breath, he thrusts slowly and gently, and your body twitches from the continued pleasure. He whispers, "I do _so_ love how you sing for me~" You shudder and loose another glob, a mixture of pre- and postcum. He suddenly hilts himself hard, and you think you can hear your cry echo off the walls.

  
"But we've only just begun~"


	15. A Climax

Revali places his wings on your shoulders to steady himself, then starts thrusting into you hard, pulling out slowly and letting you catch your breath before slamming in again. Each time he bottoms out, you cry out breathlessly and clench yourself around him. Occasionally he’ll stay hilted inside you and grind his hips against yours, causing you to whimper and writhe, and never failing to bring a smile to his face.

“P-Please, Master~!”

He smirks and pulls back, tilting his head as he teases you. “Please what, my pet? We must be clear in our communication if this is going to work out~”

You whine and strain your bonds, but he doesn’t move. Panting in desperation, you give in. “Please, please fuck me, Master Revali!”

He’s still smirking, and he slams himself into you once again, your back arching and your voice betraying your desire. He leans down, speaking quietly. “I _am_ fucking you, you silly boy~”

You loose a long whine and squirm under him, but your bonds prevent you from doing anything substantial, besides tightening around him, which doesn’t quite satisfy you.

He pulls back and squelches free from your ass, a look of faux shock on his face. “Oh my, what _ever_ could my little songbird want? I truly have no idea! If only he would just come out and say it!”

You want to be angry with him, and you even attempt a glare, but your desperation to be absolutely ravaged overrides anything else. You take a deep breath and widen yourself as best you can.

“Please...please fuck me like an animal, Master Revali.”

He raises an eyebrow and leans over you again, teasing you with his tip and whispering. “I’m sorry dearest, could you repeat yourself? Just to make sure we’re absolutely clear~”

You loose a long whine and press your hips towards him as best you can, which is really not very much at all. “God, just _**fuck** _me, Revali!”

He “grins” and slowly slides all the way into you, and you shudder, tilting your head back and panting. He pulls out just as slowly, and you start whining again, until he interrupts you by thrusting hard.

You fucking squeak.

“Well, well, well!” He speaks softly, directly into your ear. “That’s what I like to hear, [Y/N]~” He pulls back and starts fucking you hard and steadily, pinning you down by your shoulders. You whimper out with each thrust, trying to hold back any more embarrassing noises, and he slaps your thigh as he hilts you, drawing a high cry out of you.

“What did I just say, pet?” He slaps your thigh with each word. You cry out and clench weakly each time. “I. Want. To. Hear. You.”

“Yes Master, I-I’m sorry!”

“Say my name.”

“I’m sorry, Master Re— ** _VA_** -liii~!” He thrusts into you hard and fast in the middle of his name, pulling out as you stretch out the last syllable. He smirks and raises his eyebrow inquisitively. You gulp. “M-Master Re— _va_ -llliii~” He pulls out just as slowly as you finish his name. “R...Re— _vaaa~lii~”_ He stays hilted while you hold the second syllable. So that’s how he wants to play it. If he’s gonna do this, you’re gonna take full advan—

He slams back in to the hilt, and your back arches up as you cry out. He leans over you again, meeting your chest with his own, and pulls out with a deceptively-sweet smile. “I saw that little look in your eyes. You thought you might have been able to dictate something here, didn’t you?”

You gulp, your eyes wide once—He suddenly starts fucking you hard and fast. You can barely get a breath in between his thrusts, and you never hold it for long, letting out a high-pitched whimper each time he hits your button. You clench weakly and loose pre with every other—He slaps your thigh hard, and your body curls up, pulling your bindings taut as you cum again, but he doesn’t even slow down.

He speaks in halftime with his thrusting, slapping your thigh hard enough to leave marks with each word, and you loose another little glob of cum each time. “Say! My! Name!”

You start crying out his name one syllable at a time each time his hips meet your own, throwing in some reverent “Fuck”s for good measure. He smirks and redoubles his efforts, chomping onto your neck again. Your entire body feels taut, and your balls ache as you constantly and weakly spurt onto your stomach.

He suddenly holds himself hilted inside—You gasp and arch your back as he cums, the warmth filling your body in much the same way that white fills your vision. Once he’s done, he pulls out slowly, and your body goes limp.

You feel lightheaded and the room looks fuzzy. Revali grips your hair and pulls you upwards. His glistening cock fills your vision, twitching and dripping with his cum, and he slowly slides it into your mouth again. You suckle and lick at him as though you were starving, and you can’t tell whether that delicious taste is the cum or the lube.

You slide yourself all the way down his shaft, swallowing hard. You think you hear your Sheikah Slate’s camera go off a few times, as well as Revali’s voice, but you’re too busy reveling in this moment to care. He pulls out, and the oxygen is nice, but not nearly as nice as—

_**SMACK!**_ You blink and look around frantically. Revali grabs your face and gently turns you towards him. He’s...worried?

“[Y/N], can you hear me? Are you alright?”

You blink and nod, confused. He sighs, placing his beak on top of your head and hugging you. “Medli’s grace, I thought you’d lost your mind.” He releases you from both his grasp and the ropes, and sits you up slowly.

“What...what happened?”

He shrugs. “I slapped you. You didn’t seem like you could hear me anymore, and I just did the first thing that came to mind. I should be asking _you_ what happened, my little songbird. You ‘blacked out’ earlier as well; is this a common problem?”

You blush furiously and wring your hands together in your lap. “Well..." You take a deep breath and speak quickly, getting it all out before you have a chance to stop yourself. "Whenever I'm dominated or just plain fucked well enough I go into something my ex called 'sub-space' and I get really slutty and I can't think about anything but cock and I've always dreamed about doing this with you and you're _really_ fucking good and, and—"

Revali puts his wing around your shoulder and pulls you close. "Hey, hey now, take it easy. I'm not going to judge you." He places his beak atop your head again, and you nuzzle into his neck. "I take it this 'sub-space' is a pleasant experience for you?" You nod. "Is there a way to get you out of it without having to slap you? In case I think I might have hurt you."

You think for a moment. "Well, any _unwanted_ pain would get me out right away, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. Back then, the 'trigger' to end it was a snap, but you don't exactly have the right anatomy for that." You blink and look up into his chin, blushing again. "You could always bite me?"

He nods and starts humming, and you nestle into his neck again, the scent of his scarf doing wonders to calm you down. For a while, the two of you just sit there, enjoying each other's presence. You chuckle. "I thought you _wanted_ to make me lose my mind tonight, Master Revali~"

He pulls back and looks down at you mischievously. "I'm still able to continue if you are, my pet~"


	16. A Breath Of Fresh Air

_**SMACK!**_ You tense up and cry out as Revali spanks you, panting and swaying gently in your bindings. He’s hung you face down from the roost’s ceiling, suspended by a harness around your chest, and the cool night breeze is only partially to blame for the state of your nipples. Your ankles and wrists are bound altogether behind your back, and a leather collar with some sort of metal tag is snug around your neck.

He moves to stand in front of you, and you see that your body is perfectly at crotch level, granting you a fantastic view of his cock. Taking your face in his wing, he tilts your gaze upwards to meet his own.

“Open.”

You do, and he gently pours one of the earlier bottles into your mouth. It’s sweet, almost sickly so. Once you’ve finished yours, he drinks his own, tossing the empties somewhere in the roost. He crouches down to your eyelevel and speaks quietly.

“If you had to take a guess, what do you think we’ve just ingested?”

You think for a moment. Taking stock of yourself, you find that you feel no fatigue whatsoever, despite your _taxing_ experience earlier this evening.

“Stamina elixirs?”

He frowns, walks around behind you, and spanks you hard enough to turn as you hang there. You can only hope you weren’t loud enough to echo all the way to the Range, and you’re not sure which set of cheeks is redder. He takes your face in his wing once you’ve turned back towards him. He’s crouched again, his face cold and stern, and you shiver.

“Would you like to try again, my pet?”

“I’m sorry, Master Revali!” He nods, and you continue. “I-I assume that they were stamina elixirs, Master?”

“Correct.” He stands at his full height and releases your head, leaning over you and attaching something to the back of your collar. He takes more time than he should probably need, and his cock is so close you think you can feel the warmth radiating from it, but who knows what he might do if you act out of turn again.

When he’s fully visible once more, he’s holding one end of a leash. Judging by the angle, it's hooked up right where you want it to be, and he tugs you forward to confirm it. You twitch and loose a glob of pre onto the floor, and he smirks.

“What is your safeword, my little songbird?”

“Featherfall, Master Revali, but it’s irrelevant tonight.”

He twirls the leash around his feathers to remove the slack, slowly pulling you into his crotch. You breathe deeply as your face meets his feathers, your eyes half-closing as his scent seems to fill your entire being. “Good boy~” He pulls his hips back, lining up with your mouth, and you open as wide as you can.

He eases forward, and you moan out low as he slides along your tongue. You start gently cleaning him, and he hums low and long. That's encouragement enough for you, and you close your eyes entirely, savoring his every inch. He's absolutely delectable; given the chance, you'd be happy to spend all day servicing him like this.

You hear your Sheikah Slate's camera go off, and you open your eyes to look up. Yup, he's holding it right in front of his face, but you can still see his beautiful smirk behind it. You "smile" yourself, and "kiss" around him, swallowing hard as he twitches out pre.

This continues for a few minutes more, his tapered tip gradually leaking more and more, until he grips your hair and pulls out. You make sure to give him another suckling kiss as he leaves you entirely, panting softly as a string of spit and pre hangs between you for a moment. He takes another picture and meets your gaze with a smile as you loose some more of your own pre.

"My my, little songbird. If I didn't know better, I might think you have a powerful oral fixation~"

You smile back. "I can't help it, Master Revali. You're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, more intoxicating than even the finest wine~"

He hums approvingly and pets you gently. "Truly, we shall have to do this more often~" He tightens his grip and tilts your face back down. "Take your breath~"

You breathe as deeply as you can, and he slowly slides his cock back into you. You hum out a moan before he enters your throat properly, cutting you off. You feel your throat swell with the size of him, and you gulp him down hungrily, closing your eyes and barely registering your own twitching member.

He pulls back again, without leaving your throat or giving you time to breathe, and thrusts hard into you, eliciting a muted groan around him that's less sound than simple vibration. He yanks you forward as he does, and your nose presses against his cloacal feathers. As much as you'd love to breathe his scent in further, all you can do is flare your nostrils. He chuckles at you and repeats this slowly a few times, holding you down longer each time, still refusing to give you air.

As he hilts you once more, you start gently thrashing in your bindings, and he pulls out. He still leaves his tip in your throat, however, causing you to wheeze as you breathe past him. You imagine that this only "stains" every breath you take with his scent and his mark, and you loose more pre, your eyelids opening halfway. He pulls out entirely and lifts you up with the leash. Your tongue's hanging out and your chest heaves with each breath, and the lack of his warmth only exacerbates the cold in the air, giving you goosebumps all over.

He smiles. "Once again, you're doing very well, my pet~" You manage a smile of your own, and he glances down with a smirk. He reaches down and gently slides a single feathertip just barely along your length, but you spurt again anyway. He chuckles. "Maybe I should just leave you up here for a few days, hm? A fine trophy to greet me every evening, and a delectable little _slut_ to receive my bounty whenever I please~"

Your whole body shudders at his words, and the idea itself doesn't exactly sound unpleasant. You whine out softly. "As long as you use me often, Master~!"

He hums low and drops you. You swing back, then forth, and he yanks the leash taut as you start to swing back again, eliciting a lightly-choked whimper. "I know you're _terribly_ desperate, my little slut, but that almost sounded like a demand. Perhaps you don't entirely know your place after all."

As you open your mouth to respond, he yanks you forward, and you gag out quite loudly as he hilts you in one fell swoop. You swallow around him once you've recovered from the shock, and you can feel the collar more tightly around your neck as he holds the leash high. You start swallowing more insistently, hungry for air, but he doesn't move an inch. You thrash again, but still he refuses to relent. Your vision blurs once more, and your eyes start to roll upwards, your twitching getting less and less violent—

He finally pulls free, and you cough and sputter as you gasp deeply, some of his pre having entered your windpipe. He lifts you up by the leash again. He's smirking mockingly, and you can't help but love it.

"Still with us, my pet?"

You nod weakly, and his expression turns stern. "Have I made myself clear?"

You gulp, the cold air stinging your lungs, and creak out a response. "Yes, Master!"

“Good.” He drops you again, and walks behind you as you swing helplessly. You hear him rummage through some drawers, humming in disappointment a few times.

“Ah-hah! There it is.” He walks up behind you and roughly slides a feather into your ass, your wavering cry of pleasure confirming that you’re still lubed up. He leans over you and speaks into your ear as he slowly fingers you; sometimes you forget just how tall he really is.

“You may have experience with the real deal, but how often does my little slut use toys, hm?”

You whine and clench weakly at this. “Not often, Master! They’re, they’re not as good!”

He rests his beak on your head for a moment, gently swirling his feather around inside you, and you feel like you’re melting. “Oh, I know just what you mean, my sweet. I’m sure they’re nowhere near as _warm_ and **_rough_ **as you’d prefer~” He presses your button firmly to emphasize the word “rough”, and the fact that you can’t writhe properly just makes it better. The puddle of pre beneath you grows quite consistently, and you ache with anticipation.

He straightens his feather and pulls it out slowly, your soft whine dragging out as he does so. He tilts his head down and gently bites your ear, and it’s almost enough to distract you from something cool pressing against your entrance. The combination of feeling makes you shudder, and you think you can feel him smirk.

He suddenly slides the toy all the way inside you. Your vision blurs, and your heart skips several beats. It’s smaller than his own cock, in both length and girth, and it’s considerably cooler, but it’s otherwise a perfect replica. He tightens his beak on your ear, and it’s only then you realize you stopped breathing, but you can only manage a shallow panting. He pulls it back slowly, then slams it back into you, and you cry out pitifully.

“Well, pet? How does it compare?”

You can’t manage any words, so you just let out a low, guttural moaning. He starts fucking you hard with the toy, and you grunt with effort each time it tickles your prostate, slowly climbing in pitch as he brings you closer and closer—

He stops, leaving the toy hilted inside you, and separates himself from you entirely, just as you’re on the edge. You whimper and squirm as much as you can in your very-limited capacity, and he chuckles as he walks in front of you. As your vision clears, you see his cock—his real and magnificent cock—and you open your mouth on instinct.

He grabs your leash and yanks you back down to his base, but you’re mindful enough to take a breath properly this time. He grips the back of your head and starts fucking your throat roughly, and your eyelids droop again. He pulls out of your throat every now and then, but not your mouth entirely, leaving you to gasp down his musk as you did before, slamming back in once you've just barely caught your breath. You clench around the toy erratically, your own aching member flailing and spewing relentlessly from both this and Revali's firm thrusting.

After some minutes of this, you're on the edge again, and the pulsing of Revali down your throat tells you you're not alone. He pulls out and leaves his tip on your tongue, your mouth gaping as you suck in the air and his scent. He's panting and leaking steadily, and you swallow it down as best you can while leaving your mouth open. You press and flex your tongue against him, utterly insatiable. He "growls", leans over you, and grabs you by the ass. You barely get a desperate moan out before he starts thrusting with increased fervor—

He takes a wing off of you and grabs the toy, pumping it into you at half-time with his own hips. You cum almost immediately, swallowing hard around him, your lungs burning. He either can't or won't stop himself now, and your eyes roll back from the sensory overload of the penetration, suffocation, and almost-painfully-hard orgasm all at once.

All of a sudden, he hilts both ends of you simultaneously, and you swallow weakly in time with his throbbing cock. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you faintly acknowledge that you should probably be breathing by now, but the rest of you is too focused on gulping down his spit-covered cock as he tries to pull free. He wins this fight easily, and you cough a little as some of his seed gets into your airway. You hold your mouth open wide, your tongue and his tip pressing against each other as he looses a last few spurts. His cum pools in the back of your throat, just as delicious as his cock, if not moreso. He was right, you _will_ have to do this more often.

He pulls you up by your leash, back into his face, and you tilt your head back to keep your treat from spilling. He's panting, but you're holding your breath again, desperately meeting his eyes, awaiting that final command.

"Swallow."

You do, slowly, and the feeling of it sliding down your throat on its own sends shivers down your spine and another spurt up onto your chest. You start panting again yourself, breathless in your ecstasy, and manage to get out a few soft words.

"Thank, you, Mast'r, Revali~"

He smirks. "If you can still speak, then it looks like I've a ways to go, little songbird~"


	17. Awake

The first thing you notice is an all-encompassing warmth. You slowly shift your weight around, and determine that you’re back in bed, tucked in quite snugly. You start to return to slumber, when you realize that you’re alone.

Your eyes open lazily, and you pull yourself up into a sitting position, looking around in a haze. Revali’s nowhere to be seen, nor heard, but you find a folded note on top of the blanket.

_“[Y/N],_

_I’ve gone out to gather a few things for the house. There’s a meal waiting for you in the central chamber. With any luck, it’s not cold just yet._

_Your leg is healed, but please don’t go anywhere. I need to have a talk with you._

_If you don’t remember anything from last night, then suffice it to say we more than met each other’s expectations._

_See you soon,_

_Revali”_

You blink a few times, reading the note again with a blush, and carefully put it on the nightstand. You clamber yourself out of the bed, and your entire body feels sore. Your blush intensifies. You must’ve had a _lot_ of fun last night.

After getting dressed, you peek out of the room. Yup, still alone. You beeline to the table, and chuckle in disbelief. Bacon and eggs. It feels almost quaint.

Just as you finish up, the front door opens and Revali walks in, a satchel hanging around his chest. He smiles when he sees you up and about. “I’m glad to see you’re awake of your own accord. I certainly wasn't looking forward to doing it myself.”

You chuckle and stand, leaving your dishes behind as you go to hug him, but he stops you with a wing and keeps a comfortable distance from you.

“Did you read the note?”

You nod, nervous of where he could be going with this. “It said that you wanted to talk with me?”

He walks around you into the central chamber, and gestures for the two of you to sit at the table, not even bothering to take off the satchel. You keep your hands in your lap, and he clasps his wings atop the wooden surface. He’s got a serious look on his face, but he doesn’t look angry or anything like that.

“I want to be sure of how much context you have at the moment. What’s the last thing you remember about last night?”

You blush, but keep your tone professional. “Hanging from the ceiling, an absolute mess.”

He nods once. “Nothing too critically important happened after that point. You were in your sub-space, and I made sure that you were never hurt in any serious way. And as I said, you more than met my expectations. Moving on: was I the only one that you watched before traveling to Hyrule, or did you _actually_ watch our entire race?”

You stop for a moment, then sigh. “Of the Rito, I only ever watched you, Master Revali. I don’t truly know very much about your culture.”

“Then I assume that you know nothing of our courtship rituals?”

You’re lucky you aren’t drinking anything, as you likely would have ended up spitting it into his face. Your own face must be priceless, as Revali smirks confidently.

“I thought not. Lucky for you, we’re really very simple in that regard. There’s plenty of pomp, grandeur, and nonsense involved, but it all boils down to one party making their desire known, and the other party administering a series of tests to prove one’s worthiness and dedication. There are no traditionally set-in-stone tests, but some of them have been passed around and accepted as common by the majority of us. More often, however, people simply come up with their own.”

You nod, steeling yourself. “I suppose you won’t be surprised to hear that I accept your challenges. What do you want me to do, Master Revali?”

He laughs. “I admit, it’s impressive that you’re willing to take a potential risk for the sake of my approval, but you don’t even know what happens on either success or failure.”

“Irrelevant. If I succeed, I get exactly what I came here for. If I fail—“

“If you fail, then you _don’t_ get to try again. You only get one chance, and it’s not necessarily a requirement for the tester to reveal the parameters of victory or the punishment of failure before the challenge is complete. I would not force you to leave the village, but you would likely want to, given what I know about your... _obsession_ with me. I don’t think you could handle seeing me with someone else, and I would hate for either of us to end up resorting to violence.”

You meet his gaze, your eyes filled with fire. “Then you have nothing to worry about. Give me your tests, Revali.”

He smirks and raises his eyebrow, tilting his head towards you. “Are you sure, my little songbird? You’re agreeing with no idea what my tests are actually going to be. You could be risking life and limb, or maybe even your mind.”

You stand with such fervor that you knock your chair onto the floor. “You know _damn_ well what I’ve already sacrificed! Now give me the tests, birdbrain!”

He starts laughing again, a full-on joyous laughter, and you utterly deflate. “Are...Are you okay? What’s so funny?”

He sighs and...wipes tears from his eyes? He stands, lowers himself to your eye level, and claps his wings onto your shoulders. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him so happy.

“You, my dearest songbird. You are what’s so funny. Not an _ounce_ of fear or hesitation, knowing full well what the risks and the rewards are, and accepting whatever chance you might have. I even assume that you’re willing to start right away?”

You nod, bewildered by the whole situation. He gives you a tight and quick hug, releasing you and walking over to the front door. “Get dressed for the cold. Even colder than you’ve experienced thus far.” He turns back and “grins” at you.

“We’re going up to Medoh.”


	18. Ascension

The ride up to Medoh is, both metaphorically and literally, breathtaking. The sky is clear, and you can see all the way to Death Mountain. The wind isn’t as cold as you’d expected this high up, so you grin as it tosses your hair this way and that, instead of the grimace you’d been preparing.

Revali looks back at you, his own face aglow, and yells something, but you don’t hear him clear—He tucks his wings inward and dives, and your scream is louder than the wind as your grip on his feathers tightens. He starts spinning, still falling, and you wrap your arms around his chest, taking extreme care to avoid his wings. You would have buried your face into him, but despite the terror, you know that you can trust him, and so you keep your eyes open against the stinging wind.

He spins faster, and the world below is nothing more than a wheel of color. Just as you think you’re getting used to this, his wings shoot out and he levels quickly. Your stomach lurches at the shift, but he keeps tilting, and you realize he’s taking you through a loop.

At the apex, your arms give out from the extensive effort, and you fall. Before you can react however, you stop, your chest aching as your shirt hitches behind you. You look up, and Revali’s laughing again, having caught you in his talons. He holds you like that for the rest of the journey, and you can’t make up your mind between looking down at the picturesque village and mountains, or looking up at Revali’s masterful performance even with such a handicap.

As you arrive at Vah Medoh, he flies around it to give you a view of its exterior. You have no idea what it could possibly be made of, but you can only imagine it’s some mix of stone and magic. He takes you to the tail and hovers down, dropping you to land roughly on your feet. As you catch your breath, you remind yourself to breathe slowly and deeply. You can’t tell _exactly_ how far up you are, but you know that the air is probably much too thin for your biology.

Revali performs another small loop and lands into a deep bow atop one of Medoh’s walls. You can’t help but applaud. He may be peerless in his archery skills, but there’s a reason his foremost title is Master of the Sky. He hops down and leans forward to look over you with a smirk.

“That will be 5000 rupees, please.”

You scoff dramatically, bringing a hand to your chest. “Do I at least get a discount for having very nearly lost my life?”

He straightens up and folds his wings behind his back. “Nonsense! That was _fully_ intentional. Why did you think the price was so steep?”

You roll your eyes and smile. “Alright smartass, I’ll pay you when we get back. I assume you brought me up here for your first ‘trial’?”

He doesn’t respond. Instead, he walks past you, standing on Medoh’s edge. You follow him, thankful that you brought your glider up with you.

"If you had one goal in your life that you worked every day to accomplish, and you felt that you could chase no other, what would you do after succeeding?"

You open your mouth to joke, but his tone and posture suggests this is much more serious than before. You pause for a moment, walking up to stand next to him.

"I would try to live the rest of my life as happily as I could. It would be a difficult process at times, but I would take heart in the fact that my life's work was well-met."

"What if you had people relying on you? People who, justifiably or not, truly believe they need you to stay?"

You turn, and Revali's eyes are filled with anguish. You lay a hand on his arm. "Revali, talk to me. What is it?"

He takes a deep breath. "For the longest time, my only desire was recognition. I wanted to be known as more than just 'the shopkeeper's son'. It's why I began practicing archery in the first place. When Zelda came and said she needed my help, and that I was the only one who could fulfill this duty, I was elated. Everything I'd worked for was finally paying off. I would be well and truly remembered. But now that it's all over—"

"You want to be remembered as an individual, not just as part of a group. You don't want to be remembered as a _Champion_ , you want to be remembered as _Revali_."

"Precisely. I had thought that, at the very least, my own people would remember the man rather than the deeds. But that hasn't been the case. All they _want_ from me is deeds. Every day I'm bombarded with banal requests, easily able to be handled by any one of our warriors, but they get thrown up to me simply because of what I've done. Not even because they don't believe they can handle it, but because they don't _want_ to handle it. They don't want to improve themselves when there's someone better around to do it anyway. If I haven't been an inspiration to my people, shown them that anyone can reach greatness with enough effort, then what was even the point?"

You shrug. "Then fuck'm. If you don't feel like they're properly appreciative, and that you've given enough of your life to them, then move on. What do you want to do next?"

"That's the rub, my little songbird. I don't know."

You crouch down and sit, hanging your legs off of Medoh's edge. After a moment, you look up and pat the "ground" next to you, and Revali joins you with a roll of his eyes.

"Revali, when's the last time you went on a vacation?" He scoffs, and you deadpan at him.

"I've been all across Hyrule. Nothing particularly catches my eye."

"Have you actually _been_ anywhere, or have you just flown above it?"

He looks at you curiously, and you turn to gaze out into the skyline. "I admit that I don't know very much about the culture in Hyrule, but back where I'm from, the sky has always symbolized freedom. My people would dream of being able to fly, not because it would be advantageous, but because it would allow us to go anywhere we wanted and see new things. Not just in nature, but in culture. Our people may have had their issues, but there was beauty to behold as well. I see little difference here."

"You're suggesting I drop my responsibilities and just...what, just wander?"

You shrug. "Why not? You could argue that I did the same thing, and now here I sit, enjoying the most beautiful view I've ever seen with the most wonderful man I've ever known."

He doesn't respond, and the two of you sit in silence for a long, long moment.

"And what about you? If I leave—"

"I'll go with you." He looks at you in shock, and you return his gaze with a smile. "I left everything behind to be with you once, why can't I do it again?"

He leans back, supporting himself with his wings, still meeting your eyes. "Why?"

"Like I said, you're the most wonderful man I've ever known. You've met every challenge set before you head-on, improving yourself every day. Not only that, but you have a unique perspective, coming from such humble beginnings and rising to heights that most would deem unimaginable for themselves. I don't know how many of your people you've been an inspiration for, but you've certainly been an inspiration to me. And now, you sit here with a dilemma aching in your heart, and I want to help. You deserve to be happy too, you know."

He smiles, and for the first time since that morning on the Landing, he looks truly relaxed. "My word, you really do always know what to say."

You laugh. "Yeah, well, I won't deny having _some_ ulterior motives. The main reason I want to join you is so that I can be a part of your happiness. Speaking of!" You stand and lean down to him, hands on your hips, imitating his common posture as best you can. "You still haven't answered me, birdbrain. What's your first trial?"

"A trial of strength. I want my partner to be able to handle themselves in combat, to know that they will not shirk from the natural and unnatural dangers of this world, and that they will be a reliable companion when things go wrong."

You straighten up and puff out your chest. "I think I've proven myself well enough, thank you! I killed a Moblin all by myself, even as he took me by surprise!"

"Yes, you did. By doing so, you've shown not only a willingness to tackle a challenge, but also an ability to adapt when situations change. And so you passed my first trial."

You blink and deflate. "Wait...Wait, I thought—"

"The second trial is one of pleasure. It's selfish, I admit, but my partner must also be able to enjoy themselves as I enjoy them. I believe sex is a natural part of any relationship, and I couldn't be with someone who isn't able to submit in the right situations. I _am_ the great Master Revali, after all. What is a Master without a servant~?"

You blush feverishly, and you imagine steam coming off of your face as your warm blood meets with the frigid air.

"The third and final trial is one of conviction. My partner must know what they want and fight for it, knowing the dangers, but not necessarily knowing the requirements for victory. They must want to be mine not only for themselves, but also for _me_. They must want my own life to be as enriched by our union as they believe theirs will be.

" _This_ trial begins before all else, and keeps the others hidden. One may easily pass the first and second, but if they fully understand the prize beforehand, I have no reason to believe they are being genuine. No reason not to believe they're simply putting on airs for the 'honor' of being a Champion's partner. The third trial _ends_ with a display of my own vulnerability, to see how they will treat me when I am as weak and unsure as anyone else.

"In the course of my life, I have been approached by a number of hopefuls, especially once I began earning my reputation. The first and second trials were easy to think up, but the third took me quite some time. Luckily, passing the trials does not automatically guarantee the favor of the one administering them, or else my bachelor status would have been revoked long ago. Many have passed the first. Few have passed the second. Only one has passed the third."

He rises to kneel in front of you, and your breathing quickens. "[Y/N], I apologize for lying to you. But as I have explained, I deemed it necessary for one in my unique and complicated position. I couldn't have someone who didn't care about _me_. You very clearly do. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

You collapse into him and hug him tightly, crying into his shoulder as he returns the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotcha ;)


	19. A Visitor

A blue light begins to shine a few feet away from the two of you. Revali stands quickly and pulls out his bow, and you stand behind him. The light coalesces into a human shape, and you recognize it as Sheikah teleportation. The light fades, and you and Revali speak in unison.

“Purah?!”

She’s wearing an amalgamation of clothing, all of which look very warm, but none of which are the same color. She doesn’t look happy. She marches over to you, ignoring Revali’s presence entirely, and points a finger in your face.

“What did I say?! ‘If you take too long, I’ll have to come out here myself’! Why did you have to insist on living in Tabantha? Look at me, I’m _hideous!”_

Revali stifles a laugh. “I think you look very nice, actually.”

She turns to him, and he flinches, holding his wings up non-threateningly. “I didn’t ask you, jackass! You’re the whole reason he took so long! If he hadn’t been so busy trying to get into your feathers, I could have avoided this...this... _atrocity!”_ She turns back to you and sighs. “Well, at least it looked like he was worth it. If he weren’t a bird, and a jackass, I might actually be jealous.”

You blink, confused. She laughs. “The pictures, sleepyhead! I set up your Slate to automatically send me any pictures you take! I didn’t trust you to remember about me all the time, and clearly I was justified.”

A moment passes in silence. Your eyes widen. “Revali, which of our Slates did you use last night?”

He blinks, and his own eyes widen a bit. “I...I used yours. I had intended on you finding them on your own at some point later, maybe teasing you with them.”

“How many?” He’s silent. You stare at him, your legs threatening to give out. “Revali, how many pictures did you take?”

He gulps. “At least a score.”

Your legs _do_ give out, and you fall off of Medoh entirely. Purah’s laughter echoes through your ears as Revali jumps down to save you.

\-----

Back at Revali’s house, he carries you inside, Purah following soon after. You didn’t pass out or anything, you were simply struck motionless by your embarrassment, but you recovered on the way back. You’re just letting him carry you because it feels nice, at this point. He takes you to the central chamber and sits you down at the table, pulling the only other chair over to sit next to you as Purah unfolds some kind of T-shaped contraption from her belt, sitting atop it.

You’re the first to speak. “How did you even find us? I thought the teleportation required a previous connection with the destination, and surely Vah Medoh would only connect with its Champion?”

She pulls out her Slate and taps on it as she speaks. “Correct on both counts. However, in these many months since the Calamity, I’ve been able to restore or refine some of the Slate’s functions.” She turns her Slate out for you to see, and you’re presented with a list of teleport destinations organized by category. Favorites, Beacons, Towers, Locations, and People. Scrolling your eyes through People, you find your name right under Zelda’s.

“I just came right to you! Lucky I was in my hideous outfit, else I might’ve been too cold to yell at you the way I’d been intending. You really should take a better look at the instructions for this thing, y’know.” She puts it away and leans forward, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So. How long have you two kids been together? I haven’t seen any—“

Revali clears his throat loudly. “We haven’t quite gotten to that point yet. It was only ‘confirmed’ about 20 minutes ago, before you so rudely interrupted.”

“Alright, then tell me how it started! Surely you didn’t just meet up for the first time last night and decide to get together after one fuck? You hardly seem like the easy type, featherhead.”

You fold your arms against your chest. “Why do you care? Though I’d be lying if I said _you_ don’t just seem like the _gossiping_ type.”

She grins. “Call it a ‘vested interest in a cultural experiment’, if it makes you feel any better~”

You roll your eyes, and Revali wraps his wing around your shoulders, holding the other dramatically against his chest. “Why, it was love at first sight, of course! I mean, with an ass like that, can you really blame me?”

Your blush returns tenfold and you slap his chest, but he just laughs. “It almost _was_ at first sight, admittedly. I saved him from a group of Bokoblins just outside the village, and he caught my attention with his deference. We had a few conversations, a few challenges, a few drinks, and I was thoroughly convinced.”

“I see, I see. And what about you, sleepyhead? When did you start going after this impossible jackass?”

You huff. “If you’re so smart, why don’t you tell me?”

She deadpans at you. “From the very start? I’m guessing that _he_ was your focal point for getting sent here, as opposed to the Rito in general, judging by the fact that you said you wanted to be here as ‘he’ flourishes in your apology to Zelda.”

You’re blushing again, and Revali pipes up. “Yes, that’s true. We confirmed it in our little drinking game last night.”

You bristle and look at Revali incredulously. “What, are we just gonna tell her _everything?!”_

He shrugs. “She’s seen some incredibly intimate things, my little songbird. I hardly think you’re justified in feeling embarrassed about anything at this point.”

You turn back to Purah as she squeals. “Sweet Hylia, you have pet names already?! What’s his?! You have to tell me!”

You blush furiously and shrink into your seat. “...Birdbrain.”

Revali groans, Purah laughs, and you smirk. “What’s wrong, _birdbrain?_ I thought we had nothing to be embarrassed about?”

He puts his wing on your head and yanks you against himself. “Dear me, look at the time! You’d best be going, Purah, I’m sure we all have things to do!”

She calms down and stands with a sigh. “Yes, you’re right, I walked away in the middle of another experiment and I’ve been here for too long as it is. Make sure you invite me to your wedding, lovebirds~!” She gives you her little hand gesture and winks as she’s engulfed in blue light, and then she’s gone.

You and Revali let out a heavy sigh, look at each other, then start chuckling as you snuggle at the table.


	20. An Ending

After a while of you and Revali snuggling up at the table, you pull back and clear your throat. He looks down at you curiously, and you’re blushing again. This man seems to almost-constantly have that effect on you, it seems.

“So, um...what was that thing you and Purah were talking about? Is there something that ’officially’ marks us as a couple that we haven’t done yet?”

“Ah, yes! In all the excitement, I’d nearly forgotten.” He rummages through his satchel, which you note he hasn’t touched since you first saw it this morning, and pulls out a small wrapped package. He takes a deep breath and holds it out to you. As you grab it, he gently grabs your wrist, looking into your eyes with something resembling nervousness.

“This is the last little ritual of this process, and I must admit that this point has often frightened me. I need you to understand that there is no ‘separation’ process in Rito relationships. The two who enter into this...pact, are bound by law forever. If you accept this, then even if you were to die, I would never be able to partner with another. You are not Rito, and thus you are not technically bound by our laws. This means that _you_ would be able to leave this relationship at any moment, but _I_ would still not be able to move on. If you have **_any_ **doubts, I implore you—“

You lean forward and kiss Revali right on the tip of his beak, pulling back with a smile. “How could I ever love someone else?” He smiles back, and you open the package.

Inside is a thick leather collar, a small but sturdy-looking chain, and a laminated feather in Revali’s colors that can attach to both. You carefully pick up the feather, its glossy surface shimmering in the light.

“Typically, we exchange freshly-plucked feathers between each other and weave them into a garment or accessory. The idea is that we’ve voluntarily decided to remove a piece of ourselves and entrust it to our chosen partner.”

You frown at him. “But I don’t have feathers, how am I going to return the gesture?”

He shrugs. “You don’t have to. As I said before, my interests have always been unconventional, and I knew from the off that if I were to pick a Hylian for my partner I couldn’t necessarily expect an equivalent exchange.”

“Wait, couldn’t you just do what others have done in this situation? Or does a Rito and a Hylian pairing up not happen often?”

“Not _terribly_ often, but it’s hardly unprecedented. However, in those cases, the Hylian typically exchanges something that they’ve had for a long period of their life. Seeing as I assume you came to Hyrule with nothing but your name, our case is particularly unique.”

You frown again. He has a point, but you still feel horrible about it. As you study his face, unsure of why, your eyes come to rest on his braids. That might work.

“Revali, do you have any spare hair ties, or whatever you use to braid up your hair?” He blinks, clearly surprised by such an out-of-the-blue question, but nods. “Could you please grab one for me?”

He stands, and you take the time to bunch up some of your own hair while he’s gone. When he returns, you waggle the bundle a little, and he chuckles as he tightens it all together.

“I realize I look stunning, but I must admit, I don’t think you can quite pull it off~”

You ignore him, grab the knife from the table, and use it to swiftly cut off the bundle, standing up and holding it out to him. “There. We’re even now, yeah?”

He gingerly takes the bundle into his wings, looking between you and it. His eyes well up with tears, and he pulls you into a tight embrace, which you return in kind.

\-----

The two of you stand in front of the hulking Village elder, you wearing Revali’s feather on your collar and Revali wearing your bundle of hair on the chain around his neck. The elder looks absolutely stunned.

“Is there _nothing_ I can do to change your mind, o beloved Champion of our people?”

Revali stands tall, his eyes burning with defiance. “No.”

The elder sighs, sinking into his chair. “I see. Then at least allow me to apologize on behalf of my people, and their behaviors that have so offended you. Go with my blessings, and know that you will always be welcome here.”

The two of you bow at the waist, and walk out. As you stand on Revali’s Landing looking out at the sunrise, Revali reaches out and grabs your hand. You move closer and lean your head on his wing, smiling warmly.

Suddenly, a voice calls out. Turning to look, you see Torrell gliding towards you. He lands and laughs, clapping you both on the shoulder.

“Well, I’ll be damned! How long has this been going on?” He leans forward and gently shakes you. “And why didn’t you tell me anything?”

You laugh as well. “I just didn’t wanna break your heart, I suppose! As for how long it’s been, well...that’s a little difficult to say.”

“Fair enough. What are you doing up here, then? I should think you would be consummating by now.”

You blush furiously, but Revali’s laughing. “Well, actually—“

“Actually we were just leaving goodbye Torrell see you whenever we see you have a good life!” You wrap both arms around Revali’s wing and drag him down the stairs to the Village gate, him laughing much of the way.

\-----

The conversation with Quinn went much better. He revealed regrets that you didn’t stay very long, but he fully understood the importance of traveling. As it happens, he himself went on such a trip years ago, before he ran the Stable. In recognition of your exemplary service, he decided to give you some few supplies to start out with. You now sit atop your old horse, your meager possessions strapped to one side, supplies strapped to the other, and Falcon equipment snug against your back. Revali walks over, effortlessly carrying a large bundle of food.

“Now remember, you can’t fly any higher than a little ways above my head.”

He chuckles as he puts the last of the food into the supply satchel. “Yes dear, I know. What happened to me being the one in charge here?”

You chuckle yourself. “You _are_ in charge here! I’m just making sure that you get the most out of our little road trip.”

He rolls his eyes and stands next to you, looking back at his home. You lay a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, if it ever gets to be too much, we can always come back.”

He smiles, keeping his gaze fixed. “I know, I know. Actually, I’m just getting my first experience of the journey. I’ve...I’ve never actually seen it from the ground.”

You turn back yourself, almost in shock at the fact that it’s only been a month or so since you first arrived here in this impossible place. You chuckle.

 _“Marvelous,_ isn’t it?”

He barks out a laugh. “Yes, that’s a very good way to put it.”

He turns back, and you gaze out into the wilderness together.

“So!” You turn to your husband and grin. “Where to first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the end of the story FOR NOW. I will likely continue this as another fic, within a "series", once I can both figure out how that works and jot down some ideas for where else I wanna go with this. Until then, I hope this has been a satisfactory stopping point! <3


End file.
